


Some Kind of Wonderful

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a girl who tried not to be envious of the other prettier feminine girls in class, there was no point. She'd always be plain old Katniss Everdeen tom-boy extraordinaire who was an expert archer, worked on cars, and wore overalls at least 3 times out of the week. But oh how she was jealous of pretty sweet Madge Undersee who seemed to have it all. And usually she could keep her envious green monster under wraps, but when her best friend Peeta falls for her, Katniss doesn't know how she'll heal a broken heart.</p><p>Inspired by the wonderful 80's movie of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Prompts in Panem's The Seven Dead Sins challenge, but clearly I'm VERY late. This story got away from me, and I wanted it finished before I posted it. So instead of 1 long story, I will be posting 3 parts over the next few days. It's also a thank you for all those who have been patiently waiting for my other story The Other Side of the Glass, I hope to have an update next week. A BIG thanks to my Beta Diana_Flynn who always guides my story the right way.

** PART 1 - It's Not Easy Being Green **

She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she rubbed her dirty gloved hands against her already stained baggy overalls. Her once neat braid was a disaster causing her hair to keep falling in her face, sweat trickled down her neck and she was pretty sure there was a dark smudge across her cheek. Basically she was a complete mess and there was no hope trying to be even remotely sexy. It's not like he would notice her even if she she did scrub down for an hour and had a complete beauty makeover, not with Madge standing there. 

Katniss wasn't a girl who would ever compete for a guy's affection, but even if she did, there was no way in hell she'd ever get close to contending with someone whose body was a perfect 10 with miles of gorgeous legs, a waterfall of golden blonde hair, and a smile that could light up a whole room. The worse part was, Madge was actually nice, really really nice. One of those sweet genuine people that you couldn't actually hate. And she was pretty sure she could even be friends with her if they didn't live in totally opposite socio-economic worlds or if she didn't dislike Madge so much. And boy did she ever dislike her because Peeta worshiped the ground her expensive shoes walked on. Not that she could blame him.

"I think I'm going to ask her to the homecoming dance," Peeta said as he hopped onto the hood of the Mustang Katniss had been working on. "I mean, I should at least try right? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Her very big muscley boyfriend could beat you into a tiny meaty pulp before hanging you up on the flagpole as a public example for everyone else to leave anything that belongs to him alone, that's what could happen," she answered back drily before heading to the back of the garage. She used the excuse to put her tools away so she no longer had to witness the display Madge was making at the gas pump. It's not like Madge was even trying to make a display, she was just a natural. All she was doing was just leaning against her shiny red car while the tank was being filled, talking to her best friend Delly. One leg was propped up and the wind gently blew through her hair as she threw her head back to laugh, her top riding up to show her lean stomach. It was like she was in a fucking perfume commercial. That or a car calendar. 

"They had this huge fight after school, something to do with him sticking his tongue down Glimmer's throat or maybe it was something else. But I'm pretty sure that their relationship is dead." Peeta leaned forward slightly to get a better view of Madge and jumped off the top of the car. The sight his muscles bulging against his snug t-shirt as he lifted off distracted Katniss a little bit too much and any snarky comments she was going to make were completely forgotten. 

"Hello, Kat, are you there? What do you think?" Peeta said as he waved his hand in front of her face. She felt herself blush and quickly turned away hoping he didn't notice her change of coloring under her olive complexion. 

"You can do whatever you want Peeta. You're a grown boy, I don't care. But you'd be stupid to get into anything with her. She's had this on-and-off thing with Cato since sophmore year. You'd be smart just to stay the hell out of it. She'll just eat you up and spit you out anyway."

"Well, that was a ringing endorsement, thanks for your support, Kat. I don't know why I even asked you since you hate everyone. And she's doesn't deserve that, she's sweet." He turned away from her and slumped against the car looking like a kicked puppy. "I know I'm not much, but I do have some things to offer her."

Katniss sighed again and walked back up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She squeezed them softly and tried to pretend not to acknowledge how good they felt under her fingers.

"Don't be such a girl Peeta. You know I didn't mean it that way. Your my best friend, of course I know you have so much to offer her. It's just that, under that pretty package is a girl who is a mess. Anybody would have to be a mess to be with that dickwad Cato for so long. I just don't want to see you hurt."

He finally looked up at her again and placed his hand on her waist and she could feel the heat burn right through her overalls. She had to bite her lip to contain the shiver that ran through her body.

"Like you said, I'm a grown boy, and I can handle it. You're just too overprotective. Stop worrying so much. I think I need to live a little and just go for it."

Peeta took a deep breath and his lips formed a determined line before he quickly turned around and started heading her direction. This time it was Katniss's turn to slump against the car in defeat. She pretended that she was strong and nothing affected her but that was far from the truth. She hated how chicken-shit she was. All she needed to do was tell him, say anything to reveal how much she loved and adored him since the day he gave her daisies in the school yard. But the words just never came. She had firmly put herself in the friendzone and everything she did just further stuck her there like a tire in mud. God, how she envied Madge so much, it must be so easy to be her. 

Peeta approached Madge almost sheepishly, his shoulders up a little with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He wasn't screaming confidence, but he was adorable, and she couldn't imagine Madge being able to resist him. Katniss couldn't quite hear all the words he said to her, but she could see the confusion forming on her pretty face. The best friend that still lived inside her prayed that Madge wouldn't reject him and tear his heart in two, but the larger louder selfish side screamed out in petulant anger. Before Madge could answer however, a large black Land Rover peeled into the gas station and the one and only Cato Johnson jumped out looking ready to take on the world if he needed. He did not look like any typical 18 year old guy, he was huge, all muscle and very little brain and 100% confidence. Katniss was pretty convinced he'd been taking steroids since the age of 15.

Before Katniss could even blink, he was a charging bull already throwing a punch in Peeta's direction. She swiftly jumped away from the car and ran over to help, but skidded to a stop amazed to see Peeta had Cato in a headlock on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked a little out of breath. As soon as the question left her lips, she felt sheepish because clearly he was fine and could take care of himself quite well.

"I'm fine, Cato here just needed to take a little breather. How are you doing down there Johnson?" Peeta patted him on the head before releasing the irate football player. Cato tossed Peeta's arms off him before standing up trying to pull together the shreds of his dignity. 

"Fuck you Mellark! You better not turn your back to me any time soon," said Cato pointing his finger at him before turning around to his shocked ex-girlfriend, "Madge, get in my car. We need to talk."

"She's not going anywhere with you. She can do whatever she wants, so just get back in your car and leave her the hell alone or next time I will cut off your windpipe and won't stop until you pass out. Then I'll take your ass home in the trunk of my car."

Katniss had never seen Peeta look so strong and firm before. He was like a whole new person and Madge's presence was what brought that strength out in him. Once again she couldn't help the shiver of jealousy that ran through her. She was just a small insignificant shadow in the background to the bright soap opera playing out before her. She might as well not even exist. 

Cato said some more angry words that she really didn't pay attention to before he leapt back in his car and took off as fast as he arrived. She looked over to Madge and where once she looked confused and wary her expression shined with adoration and respect. Her body language was completely different as well. Her chest popped out a little bit more to him as she coyly held her hands behind her back and shyly looked up at him from beneath her golden bangs. After all these years, Madge finally saw what Katniss saw in Peeta all along, a gorgeous hero.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Peeta, you're like my hero. Cato can be such a neanderthal. Ugh!" Madge screwed up her expression in the most adorable way making the freckles on her nose stand out a little more and Katniss couldn't help but hate her a little bit more. "Of course I'll go out with you to the dance, there's no possible way I could say no." She then leaned in and put a soft kiss on Peeta's cheek leaving him red on every bit of exposed skin. It also left Katniss red but for a very different reason. 

Madge seemed to float as she turned around to get back in her car and just when Katniss thought the pain was over, Peeta grabbed her hand and pulled it to him to leave a soft kiss. Madge's giggle lit up Peeta's face as she slapped him on the arm playfully. After she finally glided back in her car, taking off with Delly, there was no relief for Katniss. There was only a tight pain left in the middle of her chest that no amount of rubbing would make go away. The worst part happened after Madge left. Peeta turned around and gave Katniss the biggest most brilliant smile and then ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around before giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Katniss, she said she yes! This is going to be an epic year, I can feel it. I better go, I can't be late for my shift at the bakery." Then with one last peck on her cheek he was off and she was left alone with only cars for company as she tried her best not cry.

*****************************************

Sometimes she wished she could just escape her life, just run away and be crazy for once. It's not like she didn't like her family, they were great, wonderful even. She was just tired of herself sometimes, always the grey little mouse in the corner afraid to be noticed and made fun of, afraid of being bold. It would be great to trade lives for a moment and be that wild adventurous girl who was willing to grab life by the balls. Peeta was that type of person. Sometimes she wondered how they became friends in the first place, because in many ways they were so opposite from each other.

She didn't mean to be so melancholy and pathetic, it's just that she had a pretty sucky weekend and it just put her in the most righteous of bad moods. Of course there was that whole date thing with Madge, but on top of that she had to put more hours in the garage because her idiot co-workers decided to call in "sick" so she was left with the boss to finish up any jobs. So of course, she didn't have time to go into the woods to hunt and take her mind off of things or even to go target practice at the archery field. On top of that she was avoiding Peeta, the one person who could bring her out of a bad mood. She was pretty sure he was too focused on all things Madge to care what was happening in her life, and she didn't need to be reminded of how little she mattered right now. 

So there she was in her room, repeatedly "setting" with her bow while looking in the mirror to prepare for the archery tournament next weekend. As she made sure her body was in the proper alignment she tried really hard not to think about how pathetic her life was. The only problem was her usual diversion tactic, wasn't really helping at all and her mind kept drifting back to the look on Peeta's face after Madge had said yes. She was going to go crazy, she was just sure of it. 

After about 20 sets, there is a familiar knock on her door before it creeps open and Peeta's curly head peeps around. 

"Hey is it safe for me to come in? I brought baked goods," he said shaking a bag with the Mellark Bakery logo at her.

"If you want to," she answered back curtly. After he entered her room, he shut the door quietly and jumped on the bed spreading out with his hands under his head.

"What are you doing anyway? You just keep raising up your bow and holding it. Don't you need an arrow?" he asked, confusion lining his face.

"I'm setting," is the only answer she gave him. 

"Well, that helped out not at all. So what is this "setting" that you're doing?"

Katniss huffed impatiently. "Archery isn't just about pointing and shooting. It's not magical. It's about having control of your body and putting it in the same position over and over again so you get a consistent accurate result. So I'm practicing 'setting' my body in the right position. I bring my bow up, draw the string to my face using the muscles of my back and arms to hold the position, bring it down, rinse and repeat. And I don't need an arrow to do this. Plus, I think my mom would kill me if I accidentally let one loose in the house."

"No wonder you're so good, you don't leave any room for error." He paused, letting the silence descend over them while she practiced a few more times before finally saying, "Kat, can you maybe stop and come over here for a bit."

Katniss let a sigh out and placed her recurve bow in the closet next to the hunting bow her father made for her years ago. She then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed keeping far away from Peeta as the small bed allowed but he was having none of it. As soon as Peeta grabbed her hand, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. He gently pulled her hand until she looked over at him and saw the question in his eyes. She gave him a faint smile before she pulled her legs onto the bed, curled up into his side, and laid her head on his chest. His heartbeat thrummed swiftly underneath her ear, and the soothing sound calmed her own excited beat.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated matter of factly and she heard the hurt in his voice and her heart throbbed a little painfully out of guilt.

"Yeah, I know. I really have been busy too, it's just you're all things Madge right now and it's annoying." She knew it wasn't the best explanation but he didn't argue. They both let the silence envelop them and eventually Peeta started to unweave her braid with one hand and played with her soft strands before looking up at the ceiling and started talking again.

"Have you ever liked someone so much it physically hurt? And you would do almost anything to have a chance but you know it's hopeless? But still you hope anyway and you want to say something, anything but the words never come."

"Maybe," she mumbled into his chest, his words too painfully true for her to admit out loud.

"Who?" he asked, curiosity lacing his voice. She looked up at him and his penetrating stare was too much for her to take so she looked back down towards his chest and starts to make small circles. She felt a shiver to go through his body and it moved through hers as well.

All she could answer was, "Wouldn't you like to know." She tried to sound sassy but she probably sounded more annoyed.

"Actually, yes I would. I would love to know what is stirring in the brain of the beautiful Katniss Everdeen," he said before he laid a soft sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Now you're being ridiculous, nobody would ever describe me as beautiful." She made a move to get up, upset that he would make fun of her, but he held on to her tightly and she had no other choice but to give up and stay in her spot nestled up against him.

"Kat, I'm dead serious, you're gorgeous and you're probably the only person who doesn't realize it. No amount of dirt, grime, and large baggy overalls could hide how beautiful you are. You're a heartbreaker." She didn't dare look up to see his expression so she missed the heat in his eyes. 

A flush crept over her body from head to toe from his words and suddenly the heat of his body seemed to much to take. But she didn't dare move away, afraid that he would see her feelings shine from her face.

"Enough of that. You're my best friend, you're supposed to say things like that," she answered back. Peeta started to protest but before he could get out a word she said, "Now, you didn't come here just to make me feel better, what do you need?"

He let out a soft chuckle before he said, "You know me too well. Umm, well, I do need a big favor, and you're not going to like it."

She abruptly sat up and looked down at him but this time it was Peeta who couldn't look her in the eye and started playing with a loose string on her comforter. 

"I need you to go to the dance."

Katniss jumped off the bed in a flash and this time Peeta didn't stop her. 

"What? No! Number one, me and dances don't mix, number two, I don't even have a date! Number three, hell to the no, Peeta," exclaimd Katniss as panic rose in her body. All she could see was embarrassment and disaster ahead of her. "Why would you even ask that?"

Peeta sat up and crossed his legs in front of him before pleading with his hands and eyes. "Please Kat, I would owe you so much. Madge's friend Delly couldn't find a date so she wants her to join us, but it would be awkward with three of us. But if you come, it would be a group thing and Madge wouldn't feel like she had to babysit Delly the whole time."

"Oh no, that's even worse than I thought. You must think I'm crazy to say yes. You want me to baby sit a girl who either hates me or more likely doesn't even know I exist just because you want to make out with some blond bimbo? Do you hate me?"

Her insult was enough to get Peeta off the bed and he was almost nose to nose with her, his expression heated with defensiveness. She would be intimidated by how he towered over her if she didn't know that he wouldn't hurt a fly and this wasn't the first time they've had an argument like this. 

"Katniss, that is not fair! You don't even know her, she's a good person and she's just being a nice friend."

"So are you saying I'm not a good friend because I don't want to go then?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. But you are being kind of ridiculous. It's just one little dance and it's not going to kill you. Come on Katniss, I'll never ask you for anything again. And you never know, you might actually have fun participating in a normal part of teenage high school life for once."

His hands ended up on her arms and he squeezed them softly as he pleaded with her. How much she wanted to fight it she should feel herself softening. She wanted to stay angry with him but with Peeta that was as possible as holding on to a handful of sand. He gave her his patented puppy dog look and her resolve completely crumbled. She knew this was going to be a disaster of infinite proportions especially as this would mean she might contribute to him getting sexy action from another girl.

"But I don't wanna." Her words came out as a whine and were accompanied by a pout. By the small smirk on his face, they both knew he was winning. 

"Pretty please! You would be the bestest friend ever, and words cannot even express how much I would owe you. I am willing to get on my knees and completely embarrass myself with pathetic begging."

Peeta wasn't kidding either, he dropped to his knees on the floor and raised his hands up in a pleading gesture. To add to the effect his mouth formed a luscious pout and he batted his long eyelashes at her in a completely ridiculous nature. Katniss couldn't even begin to keep in the giggle that escaped her mouth, but she put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle it anyway and tried fruitlessly to put her stern face back on. 

She had lost her battle as soon as he asked. Of course she would help him. She knew that most people wouldn't understand her helping the person she was in love with get another girl but she would give him anything. Peeta was the person who held her when her father died, Peeta was the person who defended her against the bullies at school, and Peeta was the person who brought her out of her head and made her laugh when no one else could. He didn't have the easiest life either. The mental and physical abuse his mother dished out for years had left their scars on him and his brothers before his father had finally figured it out and kicked her out. Even though Peeta was only the middle brother, he was the glue that held them together and with his hard work at the family bakery he was able to help keep them afloat. He deserved a little bit of happiness in his life and if Katniss could give that to him, she would.

"I better not regret this Mellark or you're going to pay," she said with a playful smile on her lips.

"Seriously? You'll come?" Peeta asked, and at her nod of assent, he let's out a loud whoop and grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tightly. Her hands end up in his soft curly hair and she relished for moment the feeling of being so close to him. The moment didn't last because she soon let out her own squeak of surprise when he not only lifted himself off the floor but lifted her into the air as well. She couldn't help but laugh as he spun them around a few times before he finally let her slide back down on to her feet. He didn't let her out of the circle of his arms even after their laughter died down and she couldn't say she was sorry for it, because if one thing was for certain, wrestling does a body good, and she definitely used this opportunity to relish the feel of his muscles against hers.

"Okay, now what?" she asked. She suddenly realized her fingers were running up and down his arms and abruptly brought them back down in front of her and broke their connection. 

"I guess I try and win the girl?" He abruptly sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know if I can do this. I mean, it's Madge. Besides being gorgeous, I'm pretty sure she has a ton more experience than me. It's not like I have time to date."

Peeta threw himself back on the bed with his arms spread out and sighed in dramatic fashion and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Peeta, stop being such a drama queen. What the hell are you talking about, what about Clove, you dated her for almost two months, something must have happened."

"Yeah, about that. She didn't believe in kissing until after the third date, and I was so busy working we didn't have that date until at least a month in. And when when we did finally start exploring that aspect of our relationship she said I slobbered like a dog and kissed without any passion then broke it off with me. I can barely look at her in the hallways and I swear when her friends pass by me all they do is snicker. Basically the worst thing that can happen to a guy's ego."

"Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry. Clove is a major raging bitch with so many issues I can't even start. I'm sure that's not the case." She sat back down next to him and started to bring her fingers through his curls once again. She saw a frown had formed on his forehead so she brought her fingers down to smooth the lines away. 

"But how would I know that's not the case? That's the only example I have to go by. I'm pretty sure I'm going to epically embarrass myself. There will be spit everywhere or too much tongue then she'll slap me, probably in front of the whole school. I'm dead in the water."

She gave him a light shove and let out a sweet laugh. "Okay, now you're really going overboard, don't get all theatrical on me. That will not happen. I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"You could make out with me, that would make me feel loads better," he looked up at her joking but he didn't catch her eye because she her gaze was off in the distance as she worried her lip.

"I'm just kidding Kat, don't get all stressed out." He placed his hand on her knee and the touch broke her out of her thoughts and her silver grey eyes snapped to his blue ones.

"Yes, I'll do it," was all she said.

"What do you mean yes?" he asked, as confusion clouded his expression.

"I will make out with you. If only to shut up your whining."

As the words penetrated his brain he sat up abruptly and grabbed her hands. "Kat, you're...you're just...I can't even find the words. I was just joking, but if you're serious, I mean, how could I say no."

She squeezed his hands gently and a playful smile graced her lips. "Yes, I'm serious. You're going to seriously choke Mellark and if I'm being forced to the dance, the least you can do is not embarrass yourself and me as well. Plus, it's not like I have the greatest experience, well actually none, so it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in."

"Did I mention you're amazing? I mean seriously completely amazing Kat," he said as light shone through his eyes and happiness lit his face. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

"Well, why don't you go ahead and sit against the headboard," she answered tentatively.

"Okay, now what?"

"Well, I guess, I'll just get on top of you, if you're okay with that?" All he could do was nod his head at her, so she swung her legs over and sat down on his lap, careful to not sit right over his crotch. He settled his hands next to her thighs as if he were afraid she'd hit him if he touched her. Heat was throbbing between her legs, and it felt like electricity zipped up her spine as she settled into place. She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in and stopped just before her lips touched his, just a breath away.

"So, I'm just going to kiss you, no tongue yet, okay." He just gulped hard and nodded back at her, unable to form words.

As she leaned in the final inch and her lips softly swept across their eyes fluttered closed. She read in stories about feeling electricity arc between lovers and she always thought that was artistic embellishment, but oh how she was wrong. And she was never so happy to be wrong in her life. Their lips playfully caressed each other, never going too deep, they just touched and breathed each other in as they explored and mapped each other. Her lips parted and he sucked her lower lip into his and she felt like they were two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly making her heart throb painfully in her chest. Suddenly his hands were on her ass, and she squeaked into his mouth as she could feel his thick fingers gripping her closer to him.

She pulled back abruptly and looked at him, "Okay, I think we've graduated to tongue."

"Yeah, definitely," he said then lunged back and pulled her head back to his own. His fingers gripped her hair while her own tightly gripped his shirt, each trying to bring the other closer. His tongue at first tentatively explored her mouth and she breathed him in deep. She could taste cinnamon, chocolate, and sugar, probably a pastry he grabbed from the bakery before he headed over to her house. Soon her tongue pressed back and they were playfully grappling back and forth for dominance. She realized that she had moved forward so that her pelvis was locked with his and her hips had started making small undulating motions as the heat rose from her center up into her stomach and was rapidly growing. His hands moved back down and gripped her tightly, pushing her even closer to his body, as if encouraging her movements. The fire burnt so brightly, so hotly that it snapped her out of the lust haze she had fallen into and she pulled away so quicky she almost completely fell out of the bed.

"Okay, you're good. I think you got it," she said breathless as her chest heaved from the excitement she just felt. Peeta sat there dazed before he blinked and came back to his senses and found Katniss sitting far away from him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She didn't fail to notice that he moved one of her pillows on top of his lap and shifted a little uncomfortably. At least she wasn't the only one affected.

"No, definitely not, it was all of the good. Just keep doing that, and you'll be fine with Madge," she answered. She felt so hot, and as she touched her hand to her cheek she knew that she was beet red and that was definitely not attractive.

"Umm, okay. Yeah, that was really different than what happend with, umm, Clove. Wait, are you blushing? Katniss Everdeen never blushes," he said

"Now you're making fun of me. If that's how you repay friendship, I may have to rethink our relationship." She jumped up from the bed and was on the other side of the room in a flash, her hands on her cheeks as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait, no, don't take it that way, you're pretty when you blush, really," he said with slight panic in his voice that he had really offended her. But she she was emotionally done for the day and was ready to hide from her feelings for her best friend.

"Okay, that's enough, I need to get homework done, and you need to go home before your dad kills you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're not mad are you?" He placed a hand on her waist and the heat burned right through her shirt causing a shiver to run through her. She moved slightly away and his hand fell back to his side.

"Of course not, but you are starting to annoy me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, now go." She swore he practiced that puppy dog look in the mirror he had perfected it so well. "Stop giving me that look, you know I can't resist it. Now get out of here." She couldn't fight the lure of his soft lips and figured it would be the last opportunity to feel them so she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before she shoved him towards her door opened it up and pushed him out of it. 

He let out a laugh and said, "Okay, okay, I get the point, I'm leaving. And Katniss, don't forget you actually have to wear a dress." And with one last smirk, he turned around and took off before she could reply. Now it was Katniss's turn to slump on her bed dejectedly.

"Fuck me," she said to herself. How the hell was she going to find a dress she could afford in time for the dance. All her money was either being put towards bills are saved up for college. She doubted talking magical mice were going to show up at her door with the perfect gown for her to wear. She was most definitely going to embarrass herself and she only had Peeta Mellark to blame. She couldn't help but wonder why the hell she had said yes.

"So who will be fucking you?" came a voice at the door. She looked over to the doorway to find her little sister leaning against the doorway.

"Prim! You shouldn't be cussing," exclaimed Katniss.

"Katniss, I'm not a baby anymore. Besides you were the one who said it first," she answered back playfully.

"Oh, right," said Katniss. She just didn't have any energy to argue back with her sister. Plus she knew Prim was just teasing her. She lay back down on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. She was definitely starting to enter full panic mode. She decided that she might as well confide in her little sister, she really didn't have anybody else to talk to anyway. Plus Prim was an old soul who was too wise for her age of 14.

"Oh Prim, I'm an idiot. I just told Peeta I'd tag along on his date with Madge to the dance. What the hell was I thinking. This is going to be so bad. I don't even have a dress." She turned around and groaned into her pillow. Maybe she could just crawl under her covers and stay there until everything was all over. Hiding out seemed like a very good idea at the moment.

Prim plopped down next to her big sister and put her arms around her. "Okay, now you're being super dramatic. A dance is so exciting! You need to stop thinking about this so negatively. Okay, so he's going on a date with Madge, but maybe it will be like epically bad and then you can swoop in and heal his broken heart. The possibilities are endless!"

"Okay, you've been watching way too many Hallmark movies with Nana. Things like that don't happen. I'm going to be bored and useless and probably watch him make out with another girl while I'm left pathetic and broken hearted. It's going to be terrible."

"Oh stop it," Prim answered, "You're being super silly. I can't wait until I can go to a high school dance. But I know how I can cheer you up."

Katniss turned around and looked at her little sister, as a small smile turned the corners of her lips. Leave it to her sister to always look at the bright side of things. "Okay, spill, I dare you to cheer me up."

"I was at Rue's house yesterday, and one of her dad's, Cinna, owns a dress shop downtown and he had all these samples laying around that we got to try on. Of course they were a little too big for us, but they were so amazing! He's not actually going to sell them so I bet he'd definitely give you a dress to wear. Her dads are super cool like that. Plus you'd be like adverstisement for the store!" Her enthusiasm was contagious and a little flame of hope started to burn inside.

"But Prim, I couldn't do that, just take something for free," she answered. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't quiet the pragmatist inside of her.

"Yes you could! But if you're so worried about owing, I'm sure Cinna could think of something for you to pay him back. Just don't say no, think about it." Katniss could never say no to her little sister, especially when she pleaded with her so sweetly and she really only had the best intentions for her. She had no other options available for her, so against her usual nature, she decided to might as well and give it a try.

"Alright, let's go over to Rue's house tomorrow and we'll see how it goes. I don't guarantee anything though, so don't get your hopes up too much. He might say no."

Prim let out a triumphant noise of glee and hugged Katniss tight. "Of course he'll say yes. This is going to be wonderful. You're going to look like a princess. You're so pretty Katniss, I wish I looked like you instead of being drab little ol' me."

"Oh little duck, you're gorgeous. I'm the drab one, but thank you anyway. What would I do without you." Katniss was more than grateful to have her cheerful little sister in her life and she meant every word.

"You'd become a spinster with tons of cats who'd eventually eat you."

"Hah, hah, hah Prim. The way I'm going that's still probably going to happen so don't get your hopes up. Just don't let me get any cats, besides they don't like me anyway."

"I promise, no cats. And Katniss, this really will be awesome." Prim hugged her big sister tightly and Katniss relished their closeness while they still had it. Soon enough Prim would be a full blown teenager and probably ignoring her existance, so Katniss would just have to take the hugs while she still could get them. She would definitely need as many as she could get to make it through this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overwhelmed and grateful for the feedback and kudos I got for this chapter! Thank you so much everyone. I was done with the chapter earlier, but after posting the 1st chapter I realized I needed to add more, a lot more, so here is the result. This is not an exact copy of the movie but in the spirit of the story. I hope you all like it and that it has stayed true to an 80's classic.

** PART 2 - Stop the Damn Merry-Go-Round **

Katniss Everdeen was never one to pay attention to idle gossip at school, it wasn't like there was anybody besides maybe Joanna to tell her anything about the goings on of her fellow students anyway. And Joanna cared just as little about gossip as she did. But now it felt like everywhere she turned there was somebody whispering about Peeta and Madge. She was probably just imagining it, at least that's what she told herself until she heard another group of girls giggling over it by their lockers. “Peeta Mellark is kinda hot with his blonde curls and those big blue eyes. Not to mention that bod,” one girl sighed clutching her books. When did anybody ever notice Peeta’s “bod”? Well, besides her of course. God, she hated her life.

Thankfully it was the end of the day and even better, the end of the week from hell. She could go to the damn dance and have it be done with. Maybe she wouldn't even have to go to the dance. She still needed to go over and ask Rue's dad for a dress, maybe he would say no and then she would be left with no other option than to stay in her sushi pajamas watching TV with Prim. Yup, she definitely liked that option a lot better. 

She popped some books back into her locker, she leaned her forehead against the cold metal of the open door, and took a deep cleansing breath. She could get over Peeta, he was just a boy like any other boy in school. She just needed to get the hell over it. 

Her ears pricked at a sound coming down the previously quiet hallway. Most of the students had cleared out, all desperate to get the hell out of school, so she couldn't help but notice the commotion she was keenly interested in coming from the other end. She peered around the door of her locker and spotted Cato and Madge. He had her arm in a firm grip and she was trying to tug it free.

"Come on Madge, you can't just break up with me like this. You're my girl. Nothing happened with Glimmer. You have to trust me. Trust is the basis of any relationship. I trust you."

"Well, I don't fucking trust you Cato! I don't know what to believe anymore. I have all our friends coming up to me, pressuring me to take you back, to just let it go, that I was imagining things, but I know what I saw and I’m not falling for your lies anymore. Just let me go."

"I can't let you go Madge, I'll never let you go. You belong to me, just like I belong to you. The sooner you realize it, the better off we'll all be. I love you Madge, I do." Cato brought up his hand and gently caressed her cheek and Katniss could see her expression softening even from the distance she was separated from them.

After a few heartbeats Madge broke away from him and stepped back and said, "I need to think, I just can't right now." 

She turned around and started to walk away but before she was out of earshot, Cato yelled down the hall, stopping her in her tracks, "Just think fast, time is running out and you don't want to know the repercussions if you give me the wrong answer. And make sure you bring dough boy around to say hi."

Madge didn't turn around when she heard Cato's parting words and when he finished, she just continued forward, shoulders slumped in defeat. Cato stormed away in the opposite direction, past Katniss, and she shrunk further into her locker, but she didn't need to because she wasn't worth his attention.

After the last traces of them were gone, she realized she had been standing there for way too long so she slammed her locker shut and headed over to the art room to find Peeta. As usual, he was the only one in there, the rest of the students had left at the bell. He didn't even notice when she entered, he was so focused on the canvas in front of him. She couldn't help but think he looked adorable. He was wearing a shirt that was covered in streaks of paint, his blond hair flopped forward, and every once in awhile, he'd bring his hand up in a futile attempt to push it back, but it would just fall forward again. Whatever he was working on must have been slightly frustrating him because a frown creased his forehead and this lower lip was trapped between his teeth in an adorable way.

"What are you working on?" she asked, breaking his concentration. He looked up startled and a fleeting look of apprehension crossed his face.

"Umm, nothing of importance, just project for class," he answered, quickly throwing a sheet over, making sure that it stayed hidden from here view.

"Come on Peeta, you're not going to show me?" she pleaded with him as she approached the mysterious canvas.

"Don't you dare take a peek. I'll show you when I'm ready," he said as he moved it off the easel and leaned it against the far wall. She tried to smile, pushing down the hurt that he was already hiding something from her. "It's not like it matters if anybody sees it anyway, art is just a waste of time."

"Is your mom nagging you about your future again? Don't listen to her, you need to do what you love. You're a brilliant artist," she said as she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his own and gave a squeeze.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a hobby anyway. I don't want to talk about it right now. We should get going anyway." He pulled his hand away and instantly her own felt cold and empty. He didn't even look at her as he started to put away his art supplies. She hated how little support he got from his mother, and her often cruel words tore him down piece by piece. 

"Hey, don't do that, don't pull away from me Peeta. You know I just care about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. She's just been bugging me about college." He turned back around, put a hand on her waist and pulled her toward him. "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, okay," she answered. Always the affectionate one, Peeta pulled her towards him and held her close in a warm hug. She squeezed him back hoping her small arms conveyed comfort and friendship but she couldn't help but relish the feeling of being in his arms.

"Well, isn't this a cozy sight. Looks like Peeta has a backup plan just in case it doesn't work out with our little Madge." They both turned around and found Cato leaning casually against the doorway, a smirk playing on his face. "I don't know how far you can get with Everdeen here, I don't think either of us are her type, but hey it doesn't hurt to give it a try."

"What the hell do you want Cato," said Peeta as he stood up to his full height and stepped up towards him.

"I'm not here to start any anything. Actually I'm here to make peace. Things were over with Madge and me a long time ago, I was just in denial. We have a very tight knit group of friends. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between all of us, so if that means letting her branch and try dating somebody else, then okay, I'll let her do it. Am I happy about it, of course not, but I can be the bigger man."

"Cato you're full of shit," she can't help but interject, going in front of Peeta like she could protect him from the hulking boy almost a foot taller than her. 

"Little Kat has claws I see," he says, just laughing at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your boy. Actually, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the world if you and I turned out to be friends." Cato gave what she was sure was a charming smile, but on him he just looked like a slick car salesman trying to sell a lemon.

"Yes it would," was all Peeta said. 

Cato just nodded his head at him, the smile still playing on his lips, gave him a salute and said, "See you at the dance," before be took off.

As soon as he was out of ear shoot, Katniss pulled Peeta around to face her and said, "That bastard is such a lying liar! I just saw him in the hallway trying to convince Madge to come back to him. He's up to no good. Maybe you should just cancel this whole thing. Just save yourself the trouble of dealing with Madge Undersee's shit."

"Katniss, I'm not afraid of Cato, I'm not going to back out. This just makes me more deterimined than ever to go through with this. Madge deserves more than a guy like that." Peeta's expression held firm and she knew there was no words that could convince him otherwise, but she had to try.

"She doesn't love you Peeta, it's all a joke. She's just going go back to him. I don't want to see you hurt," she gripped his arm so tightly she was sure that she would see red finger marks when she pulled away, but she was desperate to make him listen to her.

"Who said anything about love Katniss. But I do like her, I want to try, I have to," he answered, his face resolute as he put a hand over the one that gripped her arm and gently squeezed it.

"I can't have anything happen to you. The only things I care about are you, my family, and my bow. Just be careful Peeta. I lo..care about you"

"Of course, always," he answered. He gave gave her hand another soft squeeze, before picking up his stuff and giving her a small smile. "I think I'm going to walk home. I have a lot to think about. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll pick you up for the dance. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun," he continued, his slumped shoulders making her doubt him. Before she could say anything he walked out of the door to, leaving her alone in the art studio.

"Yeah, this will be loads of fun," she mumbled under her breath. She had no doubt that the dance would be simply awful.

***********************  
Okay, so it wasn't just awful like she predicted, it was a complete disaster. Not to mention awkward, so very very awkward. Oh how she just wanted this day to be over, to be in comfortable pajamas under a warm blanket and pretend her life didn't suck so much. 

The day had actually started pretty well. Prim of course was completely right about Rue's dad. Katniss was beyond embarrassed about going over to their house to ask for help, and she almost turned back probably about ten times. If it wasn't for Prim pulling her along the entire time she would have definitely chickened out but with her encouragement Katniss had ended up at their well appointed home. As soon as the door opened, Prim was off into Rue's room and she was completely abandoned to ask by herself. It wasn't that Cinna was exactly intimidating, but he was strangely beautiful in a manly way, so she was struck a little dumb at first. She had to admit that she froze for a good five minutes, well at least it felt that way, but then she remembered her grandmother's advice to never be afraid to just ask. So after she unstuck her tongue, she spit out way too much information that Cinna probably didn't need to know and eventually ended with asking for a dress. 

She had expected for him to politely decline, but to her surprise, his reaction was more than enthusiastic. Before she knew it, she was swept into his back work room and had a colorful rainbow of dresses to try on. Cinna absolutely refused any payment, so when she asked him what she could offer in exchange, a light appeared in his eyes, and a smile formed on his handsome face. Apparently he had been searching for a real girl to model his designs for the store website, but had yet to find anybody he was really interested in. None of the girls had the inner fire he was looking for and he felt that Katniss was perfect for the job. For the second time that day she was completely struck dumb. There was no way that little-mousey her could have model potential, he must be on something. She tried to politely tell him that she was closer in size to an Oompa Loompa than a model but he just laughed it off.

So on the day of the dance, she apprensively arrived at the shop early not knowing exactly what to expect. As soon as she stepped through the door, she was quickly swept up by his staff of stylists who scubbed, plucked, prodded, and poked until she was ready to run out the door. But unfortunately they took away her clothes, and running around town in only a robe didn't really sound like a lot of fun. When they had finally finished, she was completely exhausted, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into and then they turned her to the mirror. She was amazed at the girl staring back at her, it looked like her, but dare she say she actually looked pretty? 

Two skinny arms wrapped around her from behind, breaking her away from the stranger in the mirror and Prim's smiling face peaked around.

"You're gorgeous Katniss, I wish I looked like you," she said wistfully. Her only reaction was to turn around and hug her sweet little sister tightly while trying to blink away the water in her eyes.

When she was ready, Katniss had just enough time to take photographs for Cinna's campaign. She's not really sure how the photographs turned out, it's not like she the most cheerful person ever, but both Cinna and his photographer both seemed pleased, so that was fine with her. Just as long as she paid back what she owed. By the end of the shoot, she was completely exhausted, but she still had yet to find put a dress for the dance. She struggled to care because all she wanted to do was take a nap, but she didn't have time for even that. As she sat on the couch in the store's back office, with her sister dozing next to her, Cinna came in with one last surprise, a gown just for her. 

During the photoshoot, she couldn't help but admire one particular dress, but she didn't dare hope that she would be able to take it because it looked far too rich for her. She figured that Cinna would give her a low-priced simple black dress, and she would have been fine with just that. But instead in front of her, he held the vintage-inspired red dress that twinkled like flames. The rhinestones scattered were so small it created a beautiful sparkle without seeming gaudy. The sweetheart neckline left her arms bare and made her cleavage look better than it had ever looked before. It fit her like a glove around the waist before flaring out in a swishy A-line skirt that ended at her knees and floated up when she spun around. Before she could stop herself she hugged Cinna tightly before she caught herself and gave an embarrassed laugh. Overall, even if exhausting, it had been a great experience. She was surprised that a dress could give her such confidence. Putting it on didn't make her feel vulnerable like she expected, it felt like armour and she now she was ready for battle. 

After Prim and her were dropped off home, the minutes felt like hours as she waited for Peeta to come pick her up. She had told him, she could make her way on the bus, but he insisted that they could all take his car. What she hadn't expected was for him to pull up in his father's classic 1953 Buick Skylar. She had worked on it with his dad enough times that she new it inside and out. She also knew how much Peeta's dad loved his car like it was another child so she was more than surprised that he let his son take it. It couldn't have been easy to convince him, so Peeta must have paid heavily. She knew Peeta liked Madge, but she didn't realize he liked her THAT much so it felt like another heavy stone was put at the bottom of her heart. 

Even worse, as she came down the short steps of her porch, Peeta looked at her like she was some sort of freak from a circus side show, and his mouth was open wide enough to catch flies. She stood there awkwardly, just staring at him, frozen in her spot at the sight of Peeta looking so handsome in his suit. She shifted uncomfortably as she noticed the two beautiful blonds in the car silently appraising her. She tried to hold on to her new found confidence but it had quickly dissipated. Luckily Prim broke the tension when she ran out the door with her camera to take pictures of her and Peeta. 

"You look pretty," Peeta barely managed to say, his voice cracking, as Prim took picure after picture of them. Katniss was sure her smile was more of a grimace immoralized forever in that stupid camera. 

"Yeah, my grandmother's going to be so proud I'm actually wearing a nice bra," she said, letting out a wry chuckle but when she looked over at Peeta. 

He just gulped hard and said, "Umm, they, I mean you look good. Let's go to the car," and he quickly shuffled them over to the waiting vehicle. She had never seen him look so uncomfortable, and she flushed with embarrassment at the thought that she was the one who made him that way.

The ride to the dance wasn't much better. After the brief introductions, uncomfortable silence had descended before Peeta stepped in and started Madge and Delly going. Soon it was like they were long time old friends with the same shared jokes, and she was confused on how that had happened so quickly. She tried to think of something, anything to say but it was like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth so she sat there feeling like a dark little cloud. 

When they arrived at the dance Katniss felt like everyone was staring and that whispers followed her wherever she went. She had to suppress the great urge to check a mirror to see if there was something on her face or if her dress was stuck in her panties. Things only went from bad to worse when they approached the table with some of Madge and Delly's friends who needless to say were high on the bitch scale. She had no idea what Peeta was trying to prove in making nice with these people. It's not like they had ever given him the time of day and they didn't deserve to know him. 

As they pulled out the chairs at the table, the crew that sat there already looked up from their conversation and looked at them without greeting but instead with snide looks of faint interest. Never in her life had she ever imagined that she would be sitting with Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Brutus, and Enobria.

"So, are we taking on charity cases now?" Glimmer said with a shrill laugh and a flip of her dyed blond hair. Clover cackled along with her before saying, "She's just kidding, of course. Sit down, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting night. I see you have yourself a little date Delly."

"She's not my date. We're going stag," Delly answered. Katniss wasn't quite sure but it seemed like Delly's usually bright smile was cracking a little bit in the face of her snide friends.

"Well, good for you. Girl power and all that shit," she slightly slurred out and Katniss was pretty sure the whole group probably had more than a few drinks by this point.

"Sure, something like that," Delly said. "Where's the meat-head? I thought he'd be lurking somewhere around here."

"Delly!" Madge exclaimed, her cheeks turning a pretty rose closer at the mention of her former boyfriend.

"Cato couldn't make it. He's nursing a broken heart thanks to you, Madge. He wanted to make sure that you had a good time." said Glimmer. She sniffed and turned up her nose like she smelled something bad and Madge just turned more red.

"Yeah right, that chicken shit is definitely up to something," Delly said slightly under her breath, but Katniss was the only one who heard her say anything.

"Looks like doughboy here is part of the group," said Clove snidely. "Delly come sit by me, the boys are being unbearable. You can gossip with us girls."

Madge and Peeta spent all their time in conversation and Delly chatted with everyone else so basically Katniss felt completely invisible once again. She was never one to show much emotion but damn it if tears of frustration didn't form in her eyes. And her main object of frustration was one Peeta Mellark. She couldn't help but wonder why the hell he invited her to come along in the first place. Clearly she was not wanted or needed there. The worst part was that, as she got out of the car, Peeta had placed his hand firmly on the small of her back and it felt like she could still feel it's imprint. She felt like she was branded with a constant reminder that the boy sitting a few feet away that would never be hers.

"Katniss, so is it okay?"

The question had taken her out of her moody thoughts and she realized that Peeta had spoken to her. "Huh?" was the only answer she gave, since she wasn't sure what he asked in the first place. 

"We're going to go dance, will you be okay?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, go ahead, have at it." She gave give him a tight smile meant to be reassuring but knew she probably fell short.

He looked confused and worried for a moment before he grabbed Madge's hand and headed out to the dance floor leaving her alone. She looked over to the people next to her and they continued on without paying an attention to her. Delly saw her glance and gave her a sheepish smile and looked like she was about to include her in their conversation before Clover grabbed her attention once again. Katniss slumped further in her chair, and made a promise to herself that she would definitely kill Peeta later. It would make sure it was slow and very painful. 

The thought was cold comfort as she looked around the room and took in her classmates dancing, talking, and laughing and she never felt so alone. Suddenly a shadow fell upon her and there stood her lovely but crazy friend Joanna, her lips set in a firm line and and one eyebrow raised up quizzically.

"What the hell are you doing with these losers? Have you gone completely insane?" She said loudly. If there was one thing she could count on, it was Jo being completely blunt. She didn't give a shit about what other people thought about her, whether it was her punk style short hair, or the amount of cleavage hanging out of her tight dress. Katniss looked over at the group nearby but clearly they were too involved in their own selves to pay any attention to her, except for Delly who looked at her with an expression of curiosity. 

"The answer is clearly yes, my sanity left me the moment I said yes to coming," Katniss said, "Are you here to rescue me? Are you my knight in shining armor?" Although Katniss, sounded filp, she really was relieved to see a friendly face. She was definitely surprised though, Joanna definitely was not one for social participation.

"Definitely not, but come on, let's get some punch, I'll at least give you a reprieve from your state of purgatory." Joanna grabbed Katniss's arm and hauled her out of her seat before pulling her across the room to the table filled with snacks and ye ol' punch bowl. Joanna, poured themselves a liberal amount of the punch before pulling out a flask and putting in about a shot's worth in each cup before thinking better of it and putting a little more. Katniss wrinkled her nose a little bit but then decided to take what she was offered. She wasn't proud to admit that she needed a little help to get through this evening.

"Jo, what the hell are you doing here anyway? And where's Gale? Is he lurking about here somewhere?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, he's outside with Thom somewhere. He can't stand this kind of thing, you know him." Jo answered, waving her hand in some vague direction. "What the hell happened to you by the way. You look like some Jessica Rabbit bombshell. I didn't think you had it in you, Everlark." She then adjusted her bra to show more of her ample cleavage then fluffed out her wild hair to stick up even more before downing her cup in a couple of gulps.

"What the hell are you guys doing here anyway? I really didn't expect you guys to show, like at all. It would have been nice if you would have told me. Maybe I could have avoided the car ride from hell." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Jo her best glare. Katniss was pretty sure it was sucessful, when Jo looked away as embarrassment flashed acrossed her face.

"Well, I didn't think we would be coming, at least that was Gale's plan, but he kinda lost a bet, so I forced him to come the last minute. I mean, I didn't want to miss out in the spectacle of Peeta wooing Miss Popular & Perfect tonight. I mean, come on! This whole thing is crazy! Who wouldn't want to see the fireworks explode."

"Well, it looks like you're outta luck. Cato didn't even show and they are having an amazing time together. I mean what's the big deal anyway, it's not like she's anything special." Katniss let out a snort of disgust and the frown on her face deepened to the point where she was sure it was going to be a permanent fixture.

"What are you talking about Kat?! You are fucking delusional. She's been the shit at this school since she first graced our halls. Any fool can get into college, but only a precious few can say the same about Madge Undersee. And it looks our little Peeta is going all the way in." Jo emphasized her point with a few pelvic thrusts, but Katniss was definitely wasn't finding it as amusing as her.

"Jo, you’re annoying the hell out of me right now. I’ll see you later and hopefully by then you can act like a decent human being," she said before she turned around to head anywhere else except for there. But she didn't get far because she smacked hard into a solid body. 

"What's a happening hot stuff." She looked up to see one Darius McGiven staring down at her with what she was sure he thought was a charming smile. He lifted his eyebrows a couple of times at her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesy move.

"What do you want Darius?" she asked impatiently, not in the least impressed. She looked over to Jo, but there was no help in that direction. Gale had rejoined her and they both were barely repressing their laughter.

"Why, I want to dance with you of course. I see you arrived without a man on your arm, and that's a crime, especially for such a pretty thing like you." She couldn't believe it, but yes, he gave her a sly wink. 

"Pretty thing? Really Darius? What have you been smoking?" She tried to move around him, but he just scooted right back in front of her and put a hand her shoulder. "Come on Everdeen, can't you give a guy a chance?" And there was that cheesy smile again. She looked over his shoulder and spotted Peeta in the distance and he was looking at her with curiousity filling his face. For a brief moment she pondered flirting with Darius in an attempt to make Peeta jealous but two things stopped her. Number one, clearly he was too involved with Madge for it actually to work. Why would he care if she talked to another guy? Number two, and most importantly, it was Darius. He was a nice guy and all, when he wasn't being a sleezeball, but even the thought of being in any way intimate with him made her barf in her mouth a little.

"Yeah, that would be a no Darius. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls here who be honored if you harrassed them. 

"Okay, I get it. You're just shy. You're not used to getting compliments. But seriously Katniss you're looking hot. A lot of guys think you're...umm...confused. But I know if you wanted to be, you could be a girl just like that," he said, emphasizing with a snap of his fingers.

"It's 2013 Darius, a girl could be anything she wants," she answered, clearly not impressed by his lame attempts to hit on her.

"Yeah, I know my mom's a plumber. I have a lot of respect for her." He leaned in with his lips puckered slightly, like he wanted to kiss her, and she automatically shoved him away.

"God, I just can't handle this right now," she mumbled more to herself than to him, and stormed back to the table. She pulled up short when she realized that Peeta was on the side of the room dancing with Madge and she would have to face the bitches from bitch mountain all by herself. The crowd parted and she noticed that everyone was gone except for Delly who was clicking away at her phone. Katniss hesitantly headed to the table and stood there indecisively before she finally decided to just go ahead and sit down. Maybe they could just ignore each other for the rest of night before it finally ended and she was finally put out of her misery?

The chair scraped painfully against the floor as she pulled it away from the table and Delly looked up surprised. When she sat down they both gave each other wary looks and uncomfortable smiles before they looked away in opposite directions. They lapsed into silence that stretched on awkwardly while their classmates talked, laughed, and moved around them. Eventually Delly cleared her throat and turned towards Katniss.

"Umm, well I'm probably pointing out the obvious, but this is a bit awkward," she said.

"Yeah, you could say that," she answered with a sigh.

"Katniss, I should probably explain something to you," Delly said nervously. Delly always looked bubbly and confident no matter what so this grabbed Katniss's full attention. Delly's hands tore at a napkin, piece by piece and a little pile of confetti grew in front of her; an outward display of the apprehension she felt talking to Katniss.

"Well, I guess I should start with, I'm gay. Well, a lesbian or whatever." The words spilled out one one on top of the other, in a hurry to get out.

Katniss's eyebrows rose slightly up and her eyes opened in surprise at the sudden confession. Of all the things Delly could have said, she definitely wasn't expecting, that. "Okay? That was unexpected. I mean, good for you. I mean, that's awesome for you. That sounded weird. I don't know what I mean. Okay, I'll just stop now." Katniss flushed red in embarrassment because of her fumbled words. She definitely was well acquainted with foot in mouth syndrome.

To her surprise, Delly let out a big laugh. "Well, I tend to think it's awesome, I just don't think a lot of people feel the same way. Most times when I tell people, they give me a pity look like my life is going to be filled with pain and misery, it kinda sucks. This was refreshing in comparison. And actually I wanted to let you know because well, I think our friends are trying to hook us up."

"Wait, what? Backup there. Did you say they were trying to hook us up?" Katniss looked incredulously at Delly trying to read the truth in her expression and they showed she was being completely sincere. Katniss was pretty sure she looked as befuddled as she felt, her eyebrows twisted up from complete confusion.

"Yup," Delly answered popping her P. "I'm like 90% sure at this point. Madge means well, but she's completely clueless. Oh, and don't worry, I know you don't dine at the Y, but try explaining that to one well-meaning best friend and a group of obnoxious supposed friends."

Now it was Katniss's turn to laugh, and she laughed out long and hard until her stomach hurt, her eyes teared, and she knew looked like a complete crazy person. When she finaly gathered herself, she wiped away the moisture on her face and looked at a confused but amused Delly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it there like that. It just that this is so typical of my life. And it makes so much sense. I have to admit, I'm pretty clueless in what other people think and say about me because I really don't care most of the time. But now that I think about it, it all fits. What people have been saying, that is. I've just been ignoring the words tossed my way."

"It's not that much easier for me. The group pretends to be cool about it, and some of them probably even believe themselves, but most of them are ignorant little assholes. Wait, I shouldn't say that about my friends should I." Katniss looked at Delly shocked. That was something she never would have expected coming out her mouth. She just always seemed so sweet and cheerful, almost obnoxiously so. Apparently, a lot of her exhuberance was just a protection mechanism. She looked at Delly and saw a completely different person than she'd known for all these years.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it, but now that you mention, yeah, your people are kinda jerks." They both let out identical chuckles, and Katniss felt herself unexpectedly liking the girl next to her. "Why do you stay around them if you don't like them?"

"Nobody told me high school would be this hard. I guess, I just don't want to be a social outcast. I only have a year left so I figured might as well put up with their annoying jokes until I'm free and then I can leave them all behind. Well, except for Madge of course. She's wonderful, I don't think she would even hang out with most of them if she wasn't pressured by her parents to keep up appearances. She helps me put up with it."

Katniss, could see the sadness in Delly draw down her usual bright expression and she knew intimately what she was probably feeling at that moment.

"You like her don't you, and not just as a friend," Katniss said bluntly.

"Yeah," she answered a pretty blush painting her cheeks, "Is it that apparent?"

"No, I don't think so. And usually I'm not the most observant of people, but I know how you feel."

"Peeta," was all Delly said.

"Yeah. I'm living the cliche. Girl in love with her best friend." Now it was Katniss's turn to blush brightly.

"Well, count me in on that one." They looked at each other with slight smiles on their faces and in that moment, Katniss knew that she just made a new friend. She never would have ever expected that out of this whole night. What surprised her even more was that she grabbed Delly's hand and gave it a quick squeeze and the bright smile that Delly gave back to her this time actually real.

After that brief moment of solidarity they let the conversation flow and Katniss found herself laughing more than she had around anybody else except for Peeta. After some time had passed, she realized she didn't even know what he was up to and looked up to find him still on the dance floor with Madge and she couldn't help the sigh that left her lips.

"Yeah, I feel you on that one," Delly said in return. "So how about we tear up the dance floor, set the gossip girls tongues a wagging."

"Sure why the hell not, I'm tired of just sitting here anyway," answered Katniss after a moment of contemplation.

The song that came on was fast, fun and perfect for jumping in so they both hopped up and headed toward the center of the crowd. 

"How do you feel about dorky dancing?" Delly asked excitedly.

Katniss looked doubtfully at her before she nervously looked around the room.

"Well, generally I don't. I don't even dance. It's just not my thing at all so I'm well beyond my comfort zone at the moment," she finally answered.

"Well, now it's your time to fully enter non-comfort zone. Come on! Live a little. We're young, we get no respect anyway, let's just do it!"

This time, Katniss let out a full out laugh at Delly's excitement. And she was right, in the end, nobody would really think any less of her because they already didn't think much of her to begin with. So why the hell not. Delly grabbed her hand and started bouncing around to the semi-punk song playing and Katniss soon joined her. They weren't graceful, they weren't by any means sexy but soon enough they were actually laughing and having a good time, something she thought would never happen tonight.

She looked over and spotted Peeta across the room and he looked completely flabbergasted. There was no other way to put it, like he got smacked in the face by a live fish. His hand was frozen in mid air, his gesture paused while he tried to figure out what he was actually witnessing. Katniss let loose around him more than any other person but she never let that loose so this was a completely new sight for him. More like a completely shocking sight for him, and she knew it, so Katniss just giggled harder. To be honest she felt a little drunk off the craziness of it all. She was having an out of body experience, and her normal sullen Katniss was still sitting back at the table sulking and she felt free for the first time just being stupid with Delly. 

Soon they had exhausted themselves so they stopped to take a breath and she gripped the side-stich pulling at her ribs. She looked back over to where Peeta was and she couldn't find him anywhere. 

"I think I saw them go over into the hallway. Do you want to do something even more stupid and go follow them? The risk of finding them making out will be pretty great." Delly asked as she appeared at her side and looked in the same direction as Katniss did. 

"You know, why the hell not. Maybe this way I can finally get over whatever I'm feeling towards Peeta. It will be cleansing, right?"

Delly put her hands on her shoulders and shook them in nervous excitment. "That's the spirit Katniss. Let's go torture ourselves. What's high school without a little masochism thrown in." 

Arm in arm they left the room and ignored the gossipy whispers of their fellow classmates. Katniss figured she'd deal with the reprecussions of their display later, or more likely not at all. Delly would probably be the one who would have to deal with most of the shit from her friends.

As the door closed loudly behind them it muffled most of the sounds of the dance except for the loud base pounding around them. It was eerily silent as they quietly slunk down the hallways looking for their friends; both silently wishing to not disturb whatever they may find. Finally as they approached the painting studio they heard voices floating down the hall. They carefully peaked around the door to find them on the other side of the room with a canvas in front of them, the very painting he refused to show her.

She was going to kill him, or cry, whatever came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta Diana-Flynn, she always gives me such useful and wonderful help. She has a new wonderfully naughty & addictive story posted called "The Hustler" so take look.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait getting this chapter out! Life got away from me a little bit. On top of that, I got such wonderful feedback from my last 2 chapters I decided to add and rewrite sections before I posted. So this chapter is MUCH longer than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoy it, it's gone way off the path of the movie but hopefully it has the same heart that it did. As always, feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

** PART 3 - Let’s Get This Party Started **

Katniss was completely frozen. She sometimes read in novels where the hero or heroine would be stuck in their spot, unable to move from watching what was unfolding in front of them and she rolled her eyes, because that couldn’t ever actually be possible. Authors often took dramatic license to make a story more interesting, just like how somebody could faint at the sight of something. But now, standing here, unable to move a limb, she was pretty sure she was wrong. A person could actually be frozen in place. She wanted to move, she really did, but watching Peeta and Madge talking closely together over the painting she had been dying for him to share with her had her transfixed. Delly wasn’t doing much better, taking in her reaction it seemed like the breath was actually caught in her chest as she listened to what they were saying.

“I’ve never come in here before. Art has never been my thing so I never took any of those sort of classes. I guess my creative outlet is just cheering for the boys,” she said with a little sigh.

“I love it in here. I don’t know what I would do without this place as an escape,” he said as he looked around the cluttered art room like it was the most beautiful place in the world. “I can come in here and what anybody says about me doesn’t matter. I can leave it all behind. I guess having this sanctuary makes me luckier than most.” Madge grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked up at him with soft eyes. Katniss wished she had the ability to look at Peeta like that, all feminine beauty and warmth. Maybe then Peeta would fall in love with her like he was apparently doing with Madge at that moment.

"Yeah, you definitely are. I have to admit, hearing you talk like that made me feel pretty jealous. I've never felt anything close that kind of passion before, that kind of peace. I just walk through my day doing what I'm supposed to. I'm the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect pushover. And I'm perfectly unhappy," she said with a deep sigh that almost made Katniss feel sorry for her.

"I never suspected Madge. You don't ever seem unhappy. You light up every room you enter and I'm sorry I never noticed otherwise I would have been there for you." Katniss and Delly let out twin gasps as his hand reached up and gently touched Madge's smooth cheek. When the two in the art room didn't notice the sound, they looked at each other in relief before refocusing on what was being said. 

"Oh, don't be sorry, I never expected anybody to notice or care. Well, except for Delly of course. She notices everything," she said with a tiny smile turning up her lips at the mention of her best friend.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Peeta said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah, sure, anything," she answered a little too cheerfully.

"Well, why the hell are you with Cato again? I just don't get it. You don't even seem to like him very much."

She looked down and bit her lip as she contemplated how she should answer. Her toe rubbed a paint spot on the ground as the silence stretched between them and Katniss thought she would maybe pass out from how hard she was holding her breath. Just when it seemed that Peeta was about to say something else, she finally answered.

"Umm, I guess I'd rather be with someone for the wrong reasons, than alone for the right," and that is all she she gave him as she looked down again, her face colored with shame.

"I'd rather be right, but that hasn’t really gotten me anywhere so who’s to say that’s the right direction." Peeta grabbed her hand again and gave it a soft squeeze of understanding. “Hey, let me show you the painting I’ve been spending way too much time on to impress you with my mad skills.”

Madge gave him a wide bright smile in return and the embers of jealousy burning in her heart erupted into full flames. Her eyes blinked away hot tears at the sharp pain she felt that he would share something so important to him with this girl while he wouldn't even let her near it. What did that actually mean to their friendship and how he felt about her? Did she mean so little to him? Suddenly she was brought out of her head when she felt a soft sqeeze on left hand and she looked over to find Delly staring at the scene in front of them, just as transfixed, probably just as heartbroken.

"Wow Peeta, that's really beautiful. I never expected that you'd be able to do something like this. No offense." Madge said in awe.

"None taken. I really don't tell that many people. Painting isn't the typical pastime for the American teenage boy. Especially in this town where football is king. There's mostly girls in my class since most guys wouldn’t dare risk the ridicule,” he answered as he leaned in closer to her.

"Although, I can see that as having some advantages, impressing the ladies with your skillful hands." Madge playfully gave a little shove with her shoulder and Peeta just gave her a little shove right back. 

"You know there's no other girl in this school I want to impress," said Peeta, although curiously enough he sounded sad and regretful, like it was a hopeless cause. Katniss was completely confused since he was close to getting exactly what every boy in the school wanted.

"Yeah, I know. Any girl would be so lucky to have you Peeta. I'm so lucky you even noticed me in the first place. I was stranded in the high desert known as Cato before you stepped in and rescued me." Madge grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze before she continued. "I've always been afraid of being alone I guess. But then again even though I'm supposedly popular and I have so many people around me, I still feel so alone. Except for Delly of course."

Peeta grabbed Madge by the shoulders and forced her to face him before putting his hands gently on her face. One of his thumbs softly wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek. She grabbed on to his shirt tightly and seemed to hold on to it for dear life. He bent his knees slightly and tilted his head to look into her eyes. Madge seemed to hold her breath as she waited for what came next.

"Madge, you need to just do it. Don't hold yourself back and go for it. I know you want to. Fuck everyone, we'll be graduating soon anyway."

This seemed to be the words of encouragement that Madge needed. She looked up at Peeta as happiness filled her face. Her hands moved to his neck and she pulled him forward and suddenly her lips pressed against his. It wasn't a very long kiss because as soon as it happened, twin gasps echoed a little too loudly in the quiet classroom and their heads whipped around to find Delly and Katniss peeking at them from the doorway. 

At being caught, the girls heads swiftly looked to each other and there was a silent agreement that running would be the best option. They both took off down the hallway so fast Madge and Peeta barely had time to react. Delly and Katniss could hear their names being echoed down the hallway but that only spurred them to run faster. They skipped the gym altogether and found their way to a door to the outside and ran across the school grounds before finally slowing. They leaned on each other heavily as they each fought to catch their breath.

"Fuck, I had no idea I could do that in heels. I don't even like running during gym class," said Delly, holding onto her side, when she finally had enough air in her lungs.

"Flats. So glad I wore flats," Katniss answered back, bent over and hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Cinna found me some sparkly red ones to match my dress because he was afraid I'd fall on my ass on the dance floor. I have never been so happy to let go of my pride. 

"Well, I'm only 2 blocks away, so I'm just going to head home and hide under my blankets until I'm like 40. I think that should be enough time. And Katniss, besides that last totally embarrassing and spectacularly awful part, I had fun tonight. Don't ignore me in the hallways okay?" Delly said the last sentence firmly as she poked her in the shoulder.

"I'm not the one who has to worry about my rep, so you don't have to worry about that. But don't expect me to be exuberant or anything, that's your territory. I'm like the strong and silent type," Katniss said with a slight smirk.

"Okay, I can deal with that." Delly smiled for a moment before it fell from her lips. "I told myself it wouldn't hurt, but it does. I know she was with Cato, but he was an asshole. I always still had hope that she'd see that. With Peeta, it's different, he's good people."

"Yeah, he is," Katniss answered with a sigh. "Stupid Peeta."

"Stupid Madge," Delly said back. They both smiled sadly to each other before Delly launched herself at Katniss and gave her a back breaking hug, taking her completely by surprise. Delly let go and walked away yelling, "See you Monday!" before disappearing around the corner.

Katniss let out one more sigh before turning in the opposite direction and heading back to her house. Unlike Delly she had a 2 mile walk in front of her. It wasn't the longest and it was really nice during the day, but the temperature had dropped and she wasn't looking forward to the lonely road back. As she clutched her arms for warmth, she tried to stop it, but she couldn't help it and tears just started streaming down her face. She knew what Delly was feeling because for so long she had hoped for something, anything, and now it felt like it was stripped away from her. She had no idea how she would face him the next day. As she wiped the tears from her face, she tried to take a breath in to calm herself but it seemed to make things worse and soon her tears were falling harder than ever and she hated herself for it. At least nobody was here to witness it.

She didn't get too far down the road before car lights approached slowly from behind but she ignored them, lost in her thoughts. Soon the car drew up to her and she heard, "Katniss...Katniss, wait up...can you please just stop," and she knew there was no other person beside Peeta who would have come after her.

She turned around defiantly with her arms crossed in front of her, hip popped out daring him to say anything, even as she battled the humiliation of him seeing her such a vulnerable mess. She was determined not to give him an inch. Peeta jumped out of the car but didn't make a move to close the few feet between them, taking in every detail of her. At seeing the hopeful look written on his face, the straight determined line of her lips cracked just a bit and her expression softened to became quizzical. Before she could react any further, his face broke out into a large smile and he suddenly jogged up to her, grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around before kissing her hard and long until she was breathless and weak in the knees. When he finally let her down, he peppered kisses all around her wet face, as he held her cheeks between his hands before finally landing a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled away. She looked up at him in complete wonderment and definitely a lot of confusion. 

Her mouth opened up a few times like a fish while she tried to find any words at all. Eventually she came out with, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. You were just running away so I panicked and I came to talk to you. But you were just here, so beautiful, you don't know the effect that you have on me. I know you can't ever see me that way, so I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again and I'm ready for you to slap me now." Peeta just spilled everything out, almost rambling and Katniss didn't know where to start but after she sorted through what he said she was able to focus on one thing.

"Wait, stop, rewind. What do you mean I could never see you that way?" 

"Well, because you know, because of what you are," he answered, gesturing like it was obvious.

"Oh my God, so you DO believe I'm a lesbian. Delly mentioned it, but seriously Peeta, don't you think I would have actually said something to you before now? You're my best friend."

"So you're not?" Peeta asked completely confused.

"No! And I repeat, I would have told you!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands. Her body shook with frustration and she knew she couldn't stand there a minute longer so she let out an "Argh!" turned around and headed as fast she could in the opposite direction. She had only made it a few steps before Peeta's hand grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Katniss, don't you dare walk away from this," he said, and she swore she saw blue fire in his eyes. "It wasn't like I was just taking in random gossip. Gale told me! And you've never shown any interest in any boys at school so it wasn't hard to believe him." Of course Gale told him that, she grumbled to herself. When she saw him next time she was going to punch him so hard in the balls he was going to taste it.

"Although I love my dear cousin, he's an ass, and he would have taken great pleasure in pulling your chain for as long as he could. If he could keep me a virgin for life, he would. So Gale is definitely not the best source to go by!"

After a moment of pause, Peeta asked quietly, "So you're telling me, you are not gay?"

"I'm starting to wish I was. Delly is pretty awesome, and maybe I would have had some action by this point instead of being pretty much pathetic." She tried to say this with strength and defiance but she felt it came out more in defeat. She was tired, this evening had gone crazy, and now she just wanted to go to bed.

"Well, I can definitely help you out with that one," Peeta said before pulling her back towards him so fast, she almost toppled him over. But he caught them both and gripped her waist hard, as he held her firmly to him. "You are not pathetic. You are so gorgeous. In that dress, you're killing. How quickly you forget that kiss I just gave you. Damnit I showed you how much I want you. Well let me remind you."

And with those words his lips were again pressed to hers. She thought that he would attack her like before but instead he softly played his own lips against hers, caressing, almost teasing until she let out a gasp. He used the opportunity to strengthen the kiss, diving his tongue only barely past the seam of her lips before retreating like he was trying to coax her tongue out. She was too far gone to ever say no to that invite so she thrust her tongue in his mouth and explored all he had to offer. One of his hands travel up to her head and pulled her closer while she tightly held on to his shoulders. 

Soon air became too much of an issue and their mouths tore apart. Her heart was beating so hard she was positive it was going to pound right out of her chest. Peeta's grip was almost painfully hard at this point but she didn't care. Even though every part of their bodies were pressed up against each other she just wanted to get even closer to him. From the look burning in his eyes, she was positive that he was feeling the same way. Before she could say anything his mouth had gravitated to her neck as he left wet open mouth kisses. When he got to a particularly sensitive spot, she threw back her head and groaned. He had hit the button that sent her over the edge. 

She pulled back and could see the lust shining out of his eyes and the wicked smile he gave her said that hers reflected the same. That smile was making her panties uncomfortably damp.

For the first time in her life Katniss felt reckless with need and was just about to throw the car door open and shove him inside when lights from another vehicle shined brightly on them. This caused the pair to break apart slightly as they squinted at the intruder, both eyes reflecting heat and frustration. Instead of passing them by the car pulled up behind them and Peeta let out a groan of annoyance at the interruption. The light was too bright to see anything except for shadows and silhouettes in the car, but as soon as she saw the hulking forms of Cato, Brutus, and Gloss get out it was her turn to groan because definitely nothing good could come from this. 

Katniss leaned her head against Peeta's shoulder and started knocking it softly against him as she muttered, "Why me? So close. So damn close." All she wanted was to explore everything that was Peeta. Especially the firm muscular chest that was just starting to explore. Or what the strong hands that were gripping her arms protectively would feel like gripping her ass instead. She finally had her chance with him and that meathead had the worst fucking timing.

When she looked back up at them she found Brutus pulling out a very reluctant Madge from the back seat. He tugged on her arm hard as he pulled her forward and she yelled out, "Fuck you!," her voice reaching across to them over the distance. Peeta stepped forward in anger while pushing Katniss behind him, ready to step in for the rescue but Katniss stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked over at her in confusion and she just shook her head and silently told him to hold off. His square jaw tightened in aggravation and his hand formed a tight fist but he reluctantly listened to her and held back from charging forward. She could still however feel the anger and frustration radiating off of him and she tried not let how turned on she was by him at the moment to distract her from the current volatile situation.

Cato stepped cockily forward as a smirk played on the corner of his mouth, his head held high. "Abandoned our dear sweet beautiful Madge and left her all alone at the dance. All for this brown little dyke. I expected better from you Mellark."

If she thought Peeta was mad before, now he was absolutely chomping at the bit to get to the boy across from him. Her short nails practically dug into his skin to prevent Peeta from leaping over to him and crescent shaped welts started blooming on his pale skin. 

"Katniss, let me go," he gritted through clenched teeth and she saw the fire that burned brightly in his eyes ready to explode.

"Let me handle this," she said firmly as she could to get Peeta to listen. Just when it looked like he was about to protest, she added, "Please," quietly as she pleaded silently with her eyes for him to trust her. The muscles in his arm became impossibly hard under her touch and for a moment she wasn't sure if he would listen to her, but suddenly he backed down gave her a simple nod of assent. But damn he was so sexy right now and if he flexed his muscles one more time she just might lose it and toss him into the back of the car, Cato be damned.

The heat bouncing between them in that brief moment was strong, but it was doused when Cato uttered his next vile words.

"You're such a fucking pussy Mellark, are you just going to listen to that cunt?"

That was absolutely it, she had enough of everything Cato, not only what he was but the total misogynistic pig that he represented. Madge was either an idiot or a saint to put up with him and she was inclined to believe the former. Before Peeta could even make a step forward, she swept around him, stomped over to Cato and did her best to 'get up in his grill' with her short stature. 

Cato looked over at Brutus and Gloss, laughing as they followed his lead. "What are you going to do, kiss me?" Cato said, crossing his arms and giving his patented cocky smirk.

"Oh, I got something better for you Cato," she replied, as her own smirk turned the corner of her mouth.

Before he could give a retort, she smiled brightly at him and then kicked him straight in the balls, nice and hard too. And god, it felt just as good doing that as she always imagined. Then to add the cherry on top, Cato hit the ground with a loud painful thud as he clutched his bruised privates. 

Katniss looked over at Peeta to see his reaction and to her amusement, he had an expression of shocked awe. And did she detect some heat in his eyes? Damn those beautiful blue eyes, because she had gotten so caught up in Peeta's gaze, she had forgotten that Cato had brought the goon squad with him. Unfortunately she was reminded of their existence when they snapped out of their frozen shock and lumbered angrily toward her. Katniss' quickly poised her foot over Cato writhing form, ready to stop his goons by threatening to take out his knee cap if they came any closer. Before she could find the threatening words, Madge stepped in front of them, and held out her hand, stopping them cold.

"You guys stop right there. I've had enough," she said sternly, before crossing her arms firmly over her chest. Katniss couldn't believe the harshness this usually soft spoken woman had in her voice. "You get back in that car and take that sorry piece of shit home." 

She walked over to Gloss and started to poke him firmly in the chest, punctuating each word. "God, I can barely look at you guys right now I'm so disappointed in you."

Her demeanor visibly deflated as she took in the boys before her, and Katniss held her breath as she waited to hear what she would say next.

"I know you both are better than this. Gloss, I know you pick up your little sister every damn day from middle school and attend every single one of her recitals. And Brutus, you visit your grandfather every Saturday to play chess with him. What would he think if he saw you following Cato around like his little minion. And Cato, I held you when you cried when your mother was in the hospital. I know you're all capable of more than this stupidity, but clearly I'm wrong. Maybe I am just as stupid and naive as everybody thinks I am." Madge said the last sentence with such sadness and regret it that before she could think about it Katniss stepped forward and grabbed Madge's hand to comfort her. Madge turned and gave her a small smile in return and she couldn't help but thaw a little in her feelings toward her.

"Oh come on Madge, we were only playing..."

"But Madge...," the guys started to protest, but she wasn't having it. "I don't want to hear any of it. Pick up that sack of shit, and leave before I call my dad. You may know him as Mayor Undersee and he's pretty close friends with the Sheriff."

With that last threat, the guys picked up the still groaning Cato from the ground and sheepishly started to shuffle back to the car. They only got a few steps before Madge said "Wait."

She walked up until she was only inches in front of Cato and smiled sweetly up at him. "I forgot something. A gift to remember me by," she said before slapping him across the face, pondered him a moment then slapped him again, causing Katniss and Peeta to turn to each other with slacked jawed shock.

Katniss expected Cato's temper to flare with anger at her actions but she was surprised when instead he looked at the blond in front of him mournfully, his eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"But Madge, I love you," he said.

"Cato, you only love yourself. Good luck with the rest of your life." She then turned her back to him to show that she neither wanted or needed him any more, but Katniss could also see the tears in her eyes as she closed that part of her life. She didn't watch as the boys got back in the car and finally drove away. The peaceful darkness of the night descended over them as the lights of the car diminished into the distance and Katniss breathed a sigh of relief.

Madge suddenly let out a laugh that quickly turned into a sob and Peeta was quick to walk over to her and wrap her up in his arms. Katniss didn't know whether to feel jealous that she was getting his the wonderful comfort of his arms or relieved that she wasn't the one to comfort her. So instead she just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what to do. 

Eventually Madge pulled herself together and gently stepped back from Peeta as she wiped her tears and gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks for that, I needed a hug. And Katniss, thanks for, umm, well kicking him in the balls."

"Is it cliche if I said he had it coming to him?" Katniss asked.

"Maybe, but it was about time," Madge answered with a little giggle. Her watery eyes were a little bloodshot and her nose was red from crying but dammit she looked even more stunning than ever. Katniss felt like she couldn't hope to compare, and if Peeta in anyway liked her, she would have no chance in hell. She was afraid to look at the expression on his face at Madge's vulnerable beauty and was emotionally preparing for the inevitable, when she felt Peeta grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and his smile was soft and full of affection, possibly even love, and any doubts that were lingering were quickly washed away.

"Peeta, would it be possible to take me over to Delly's house? She's super close and I'd really like to talk to her while I still have a little bit of bravery holding me up," said Madge, interrupting their silent communication.

"Of course. It doesn't look like they're coming back, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure you got back safely," he answered.

When they got in the car, awkward silence descended over them as they each didn't quite know what to say about the nights events. Katniss was relieved it was a short ride but when he pulled up in front of Delly's house, Madge didn't move to get out of the car and instead wrung her hands together nervously as she contemplated the dimly lit house in front of them.

"Umm, do you think she'll be mad at me? I don't know if I can stand one more person upset with me tonight. Especially not Delly. She means a lot to me. I mean, she puts up with all my shit."

Katniss once again couldn't help herself and turned around in the front seat to grab her hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. She wasn't quite sure what was making her be nice to the girl she once viewed as her enemy but she just chalked it up to going soft.

"I know that Delly would love to see you. You know how she feels about you, so just go inside, it'll be okay," she said. Madge gave her a bright watery smile in return.

"Thank you Katniss, I needed that. Thank you both," she replied. Madge delicately made her way out of the car and headed down the walk way with confident steps. Just as she was half way there, she turned around and said, "Don't ignore me in the hallways on Monday, okay. I promise I'm a pretty darn good friend. And no more drama here on out, cross my heart." Then before they could reply, she turned back around and slipped through a gate on the side of the house.

With Madge gone, Katniss realized that they were finally by themselves again but considering what had just happened, their previous heat had definitely cooled and she wasn't quite sure where Peeta's head was. She snuck a glance over to him to see he was just staring at the steering wheel in front of him, like it held all the answers. She inwardly sighed and decided it was probably best if they just called it a night before anything else happened.

"So, I guess, you can just take me home, it's getting late anyway," she finally said, her unsure voice slightly cracking, after the silence had stretched long enough.

Peeta finally looked over to her and his blue eyes pierced right through her with such intensity that even in the darkness of the car they had her hypnotized.

"Katniss Everdeen, if you think I'm going to let you go after all that shit went down you are completely crazy." And with that statement the car roared back to life and he tore down the street to the who the hell knows where. Peeta ignored Katniss' questions of where they were going, looking like a man possessed and eventually it became apparent that he was taking them out of town as the light diminished and trees surrounded them on either side of the road. She gripped the door handle as he took a sharp turn down a bumpy lane and she realized that he was taking them to their spot at the lake. Her heart thumped faster in excitement because she loved it there so much. If the school art room was Peeta's haven, there was no where else than that lake that brought her so much peace.

He parked the car, still not saying a word to her and then moved to open his door to get out. She sat for a moment to take in a deep breath before she followed outside him to join him on the hood. Peace settled in her limbs as they took in the sight of the almost full moon shining it's light across the quiet dark water. But that peace didn't last long since Katniss could feel the heat emanating from Peeta's body next to her and it soon put her on edge again. Her hand was just a hairs breadth away from him and she itched to just grab it but she started to chicken out once again. But her body had a will of it's own as her pinky twitched out to lay on top of his and before she could pull away he was turning his hand so that their fingers intertwined, palms resting warmly against each other. 

She could feel his stare upon her face and when she looked over he gave her a smile sweeter than she had ever seen, and that was saying a lot because he was the #1 champ when it came to sweet smiles. He used his other hand to reach over and gently touch her cheek before his hand traveled down so he could drag his thumb across her plump lip.

"Every night I dream of these lips. Every single night. You don't even realize how long I've lo..liked you. It was torture to be next to you every day but not ever really have you," he said. His voice low and husky and caused Katniss' thighs to clench.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Her own voice was barely above a whisper as her throat closed from the emotions his words brought out.

"Well, you never really asked," he replied.

Those simple words were enough to break the building tension and she hit him hard on the shoulder with her own. "That's a stupid answer Peeta, and you know it," she said with laughter in her voice.

He shoved her back and said, "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer," clearly joking and trying to rile her up, and it worked.

"You're impossible! Don't make me kick your ass too," she playfull answered back and she started to push him with the intention of shoving him off the hood of the car, but he was too strong to dislodge as he pushed right back. Soon they were jostling each other for space, laughter ringing across the cool night air. Just when she thought she had got the upper hand, he suddenly grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her hard causing her to gasp out in surprise. As soon as her mouth opened, he used it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue in, which she accepted eagerly. The kiss wasn't soft and romantic; it was desperate, needy, wet, aggressive, and absolutely delicious. They had wasted so much time suppressing their need for each other, it seemed to all explode in that moment and her center pulsated in the want to have all that he had to offer.

She roughly shoved him against the car and straddled him, gaining control as he was lost in the pleasure of her undulating on top of him. Her dress had ridden up and her panty covered clit repeatedly hit the zipper of his pants causing shots of pleasure to course through her body. She wasn't too worried about being to aggressive since he quickly started to thrust up in response to her actions. When she lost her breath after he pulled her hips tightly down onto him, effectively making her feel his growing hardness, she pulled up and gasped for air before she practically growled out, "We need to get in the car now."

All Peeta could do was nod his head because for once in his life he had actually run out of words. They climbed off the car and he blindly grabbed at the back door nob while he still tried to kiss Katniss so he was pretty unsuccessful at obeying her command. He finally got it right and pulled it quickly open. She pushed him away, raised one eyebrow and gave him a mischievous smile then slid into the back seat. He dove right in after her and slammed the door shut. 

He hovered over her over just taking all of her in, the look of awe and lust fighting for dominance in his expression. Katniss whimpered as he brought his right hand up and hovered it over her, skimming her curves and lines without actually touching her. Her chest heaved up and down as the excitement inside grew as the moments passed. Finally his hand softly landed on her calf and moved it's way up her leg before it reached the hemline of her dress. He gently pushed it up, skimming her thigh and took in a breath as he stared at her lacy black panties.

"Don't expect this all the time, this is the only nice lingerie I own," she joked nervously but it was completely lost on him he was so transfixed on the sight in front of him.

"Is this real? Is this actually happening? I feel like a huge prank is being played on me. Or a dream, this could definitely could be dream."

She let out an earthy chuckle, before she said, "Yes this is real, and no this is definitely not a dream. I feel like I should be the one asking that question. Now come here." She pulled him by the neck until she caught his lower lip between her own, working it before moving to the upper lip. Their kisses soon became heated and the tempo quickened. He moved his hand further up her thigh and around to her ass, pushing it under the lace panties, caressing and kneading the soft skin there. He then lowered himself and sighed into her mouth as he pressed every bit of himself on to her. 

Katniss' hands drifted to his jacket and she impatiently pushed it off his shoulders until he got the hint, pulled his arms free and tossed it over to the front seat. Her fingers then started to move along the buttons of his shirt but it was taking too long so he pulled up quickly and helped her get them open faster. As soon as his shirt and tie were off, they were tossed off to be reunited with the jacket. 

With those barriers out of the way, Katniss took the opportunity to really appreciate all that was Peeta by mapping out the lines of muscles and the texture of his soft skin. Peeta tilted his head back and closed his eyes as her fingers delicately worked their way around and he sighed in pleasure. When he brought his head back down and some blond curls fell in to his eyes, she raised her hand up to brush them back. What she discovered was that his eyes were now dark with lust, the pupils completely dilated with only a ring of crystal blue showing. For a moment she couldn't believe this was all for her. She had no time to think about it when he dipped back down and kissed the swell of her breasts popping out the top of her dress that all of a sudden seemed too tight and confining.

"Wait, hold on. You need to unzip the dress," she told Peeta who eagerly followed her command. His hands shook for a brief moment as he slipped them underneath her before unzipping her dress smoothly, and sliding it down just enough so that her breasts popped out on top. Peeta didn't say a word, as he slipped her strapless bra down to expose her nipples. He just licked his lips and dived on in, playing with one of her peaks while his other hand worked the other breast. Her hands flew to his head and gripped his hair hard, almost painfully. Katniss realized that she was actually moaning out loud and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise then let out a giggle. At the sound, Peeta looked up and smiled at her, enjoying the warm beautiful glowing sound and then they were soon kissing again. The kisses went from soft and slow to fast and hard then back again as they delved and explored. She knew then that she wanted to kiss him like this always.

His hips started to undulate against hers and she could feel the hardness in his dress pants hitting her right in the center. She was impossibly wet, wetter than she had ever made herself and she just wanted more. All her life she constantly told herself to stop, to never just go for it, but now she only had a big green go light. Her hands drifted down his stomach and landed on his belt. Without even looking she deftly opened the belt and unzipped his pants. She slipped her hand under his boxers and gripped his already hard member. She would have bragged at how impressed she was with herself at her de-dressing skills if her mouth wasn't so busy sucking on his neck.

"Katniss," Peeta breathed out. He pulled away and looked down at her. "We need to stop. God, I don't want to stop, but we can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked as her heart pounded with worry. 

"Well, first of all we're in a car. It's not the most romantic place ever and you deserve so much more. And secondly, I don't want to take advantage of you. Shouldn't we at least go on a date first?"

Relief flooded her when she realized that Peeta was well, just being Peeta; always so thoughtful.

"That's real sweet Peeta, and I appreciate it, really I do, but fuck me if I can wait any longer," she declared. She could still see the reservation on his face so she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back down until his lips were just millimeters away. "And I mean it Peeta, I need to feel you inside me, the rest of it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" asked Peeta to Katniss's great frustration.

"What did I just say, yes I'm sure!" exclaimed Katniss.

Peeta's laughter filled the car and soon she followed him. Her laugh turned into a soft chuckle before his lips found hers again and his right hand slipped into her panties, turning the laugh into another moan of approval. His skilled hand moved to cup her mound and softly played with her lips before diving in and two thick fingers stretched her, pumping firmly. His thumb found her sensitive clit and set up a live wire through her her body causing her to grip his neck even harder as her chest heaved up into his. Suddenly he stopped and she let out a groan of disappointment but when she felt him pull the lace down her legs her stomach tightened in anticipation. Seeing her exposed made him growl with approval, and he pulled her dress over her head, making her let out a squeak. After her dress and panties united with his clothes in the front seat, he settled back between her legs and she used her feet to push his pants down to his knees. 

She looked down and found his cock standing up hard and ready and she bit her lip in worry. Although she was technically a virgin, curiosity had won out and she had found herself an electronic battery operated 'friend' but it was much thinner than what was displayed before her. She didn't realize you could be scared and turned on by the same thing. Peeta seemed to sense her worry and said, "Don't worry, I'll go as fast or slow as you want. Tell me to stop and I will."

Peeta dug into his back pocket and pulled out a colorful purple condom and she could see a blush had bloomed on his cheeks.

"Don't be mad Katniss. I didn't really think anything was gonna happen tonight but Rye shoved it in my pocket and I was too much in a rush to get rid of it."

Katniss just laughed at his embarrassment and leaned up and gave him a kiss behind his ear then whispered, "I'd would tell you to thank Rye but then I'd hear so much shit from him."

His only answer was a hum of agreement before he thrust his tongue in her mouth again, mimicking what he'd soon be doing to her. Katniss pushed him up and from the dazed look in his eyes, she pointed to the condom and then his dick. He nodded his head then shakily tore it open. She grabbed his hand and the tremors instantly stilled before she helped him roll it on. With his right hand he lined himself up at her entrance before he looked into her eyes. She could see the question in his eyes so she gave him a nod of the head and squeezed his bicep, encouraging him to continue. 

He slowly pushed in, the whole time never looking away. The intimacy of what she was doing with him threatened to overwhelm her and made her head swim. But when their pelvises met and he was throbbing completely inside her it felt completely right.

"I need you to stop just a moment," she said between deep breaths as she tried to adjust to the new sensation and the pinch of his girth stretching her. She read stories about how the girl felt so "full" and this was definitely an accurate description. He waited far too patiently for a boy his age, and when she was finally ready she gave him another nod and he started moving. At first he pumped into her slow and measured, grunting softly, but as the pleasure grew for both of them they were soon thrusting up to meet each other at an almost frantic pace. She brought up her legs and wrapped them around his waist with her feet setting above the swell of his ass. This caused him to lower himself a little bit further and soon her sensitive nipples were rubbing against the his smooth slick skin and the sprinkle of hair he had on his chest. The sparks that ignited from the sensation seemed to go straight to her core and she felt herself racing towards completion much faster than she ever expected. Her hand or vibrator never made her feel this good so fast.

His hand went into her hair and he seemed to grip it without knowing what he was doing then breathed out "Katniss" into her mouth. That was enough to throw her over the edge and she threw her head back and gasped out "Peeta" and she trembled and shook uncontrollably as she came. Her legs gripped his waist almost painfully but he didn't notice since he had lost all control and came moments after her groaning loud enough to wake up the birds in the trees. 

After what seemed like an unending orgasm for both of them, Peeta collapsed on top of her, limbs still shaking, as they both struggled to catch their breath. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she wondered if this was what it was like to have a heart attack. Eventually Peeta lifted himself up slightly and looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. He bent down and kissed her gently as his lips played with hers, just gliding and moving. When he stopped he raised himself up fully and tried to disentangle himself from her.

"Oww, I think I have a leg cramp, maybe two. Sex in a car isn't as easy as it looks," he said.

She couldn't help the snort that came out of her nose which soon led to a full out laugh at his expense as he tried to maneuver his large frame in the small space. 

"At least we aren't in your beat up Honda Civic," she quipped before laughing harder. He stopped and tried to give her a stern look but was completely unsuccessful since he was mesmerized by the jiggling of her boobs. 

"God you’re gorgeous. Just keep doing that for the rest of our lives please," he said in awe.

"For the rest of lives huh? What if you get tired of me. My boobs won't be this perky forever, they'll get all old and sag and then you'll leave me for some perkier younger woman." 

Although she was joking, he knew her enough that there was serious concern behind her words. He sat up in the seat fully and pulled her into his lap then put his hand on one of her breasts and squeezed gently. 

"I'll always want these breasts, I don't care what they look like. Always," he said seriously. She shoved him away and laughed but then he pulled her back to him and kissed her breathless. When he finished, he pulled away just enough to whisper again to her, "Always" and she knew that he was talking about more than just her breasts and she smiled so brightly it was like he was looking into the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho mucho thanks to beta Diana Flynn. She has always makes my words make sense and the sexiness hotter. I couldn't do this without her. I also want to plug her story Hustler, that's such an addictive read.
> 
> Thank you everyone who gave me kudos and feedback, it makes a gal feel good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. I thought I'd reach this destination along time ago and technically this chapter was written when I first started posting this story but I received such great feedback I had to go back and rework the whole story so this is a much different reincarnation from what it was originally. I hope you have enjoyed this story even if it seemed to wander away from the original wonderful movie. As a warning there is naughtiness ahead!

** PART 4 - A New Day **

"Marvel, I got in a fight with Clove, you wouldn't happen to want to switch lab partners with me? Pretty please?" Katniss watched in amusement the scene right next to her as Delly batted her eyes and slightly stuck out her ample breasts at Marvel and she knew he was powerless to say no. Actually, it was more like he had been hypnotized, he just nodded his head and mumbled "Sure" before he wandered off to the other table where the sullen girl was waiting for him. Every once in awhile she'd see his gaze wander back towards Delly looking perplexed at how he ended up next to Clove. Katniss had no idea boobs could be that powerful. She would definitely have to test this new revelation out on Peeta.

"You have a gift Delly, it's like you have magical powers. Does everyone always do what you \\\ with how you yield those?" asked Katniss pointing at her new friend's chest with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on her lips.

"I wish! Believe me, my air quote 'powers' have their limits but I use them when I can. Plus Marvel is super easy, nothing goes through that brain." Delly smiled back brightly before it dropped a little bit. "Umm, you don't mind that I did that did you? Made you my lab partner I mean," she said with a little stammer, all previous confidence gone.

"No, of course not. Marvel's a complete ass anyway and I was dreading having to work with him all year. You saved me from causing bodily injury and eventual incarceration," Katniss answered with a reassuring smile she only shared with people she cared about. And she meant it, besides wanting to smack him upside the head constantly, she actually started to really like Delly's company.

"Great! I figured as much since we're friends now and all," Delly exclaimed, her smile lighting up her face again. So..." but before she could finish, the teacher cleared his throat and commanded attention from his distracted students. Katniss and Delly focused on his instructions, and as soon as he gave everyone permission to start, Delly scooted closer to Katniss whispering, "So, now that I have your full attention. You have to tell me what happened with Peeta. He did follow you after you ran away right?"

"Umm, yeah," she answered shyly as she ducked her head to hide the color that pinked her cheeks.

"Well! Are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Delly said a little too loudly which earned a glare from their teacher, and a "Sshhhh."

"She was going to tell me what is going to happen with this chemistry reaction," she quickly said to Mr. Beetee and gave him a beaming smile. His eyes just squinted down further, clearly unimpressed with her excuse.

When he moved away, after a "focus on your work," Katniss turned back to Delly. "Only on one condition. You tell me what happened with Madge first," she answered defiantly and crossed her arms. This time it was Delly's turn to blush a pretty crimson.

"Fine," she said petulantly, "I was going to tell you anyway I was just hoping to hear your story first. I'm dying to know what happened."

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait, because you're going to have to spill first, and I'm sticking to it." Katniss said with a firm line to her lips, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that betrayed that she wasn't too serious.

"I said I would," Delly whispered loudly, causing other students to look her way, so she lowered her voice and continued. 

"Well, when I left you, I was feeling pretty low. I mean, it's just like me to fall for someone who is absolutely unavailable and has no interest in the same sex. It's like living the gay high school cliche. So I get home and everything's completely dark and depressing which completely reflected my mood. My parents were actually out having a social life and my brother was probably off boinking the homecoming queen. So there I was, alone, feeling sorry for myself but I figured I was at least able to sulk in peace without having to answer any questions from my nosy family. I tried to distract myself with TV but that failed to cheer me up so I decided food therapy was in order. I grabbed a half full ice cream carton then poured some of my mom's kahlua all over it." Delly then stopped suddenly and pointed a finger at her. "Don't judge, I was in a bad place and it's really tasty."

"I didn't say anything," Katniss answered putting her hands up.

"You raised an eyebrow." Delly pointed out.

"Well, stop reading into my eyebrows and continue with your story, you're starting to ramble." Katniss couldn't help the small laugh at Delly, she was definitely going to be an interesting friend to have around, to say the least.

"Okay, so where was I. Oh yeah, ice cream. I go up to my room, slurping on my concoction and when I turned on the light, there is Madge sitting serenely on my bed. Let me tell you, that scared the living daylights out of me, I almost peed in my pants. She's very pale, and I watch way too much paranormal stuff so for a brief moment I thought she was an apparition. Sadly my ice cream went everywhere. Hey, stop laughing! It was scary!"

"Sorry, sorry, you just painted a really good picture, please continue." Katniss stifled the laughter that threatened to come out and tried to put on a serious face.

"So Madge jumped up off the bed and just started apologizing and saying how sorry she was, which completely left me confused. So I told her to slow down and start over again. She walked over to me and grabbed my hands and told me she's an idiot. She told me that she's been in love with me since 8th grade when she moved in to town but was afraid of ever doing anything because of her father. When we found them together at the dance, Peeta was encouraging her to just go for it, not to just sit back and let love pass her because I would eventually move on without her. And he told her that she deserved to be happy and that's when Madge kissed him." 

Delly jumped a little bit in her seat from excitement and then nervously looked around to check if the teacher was paying attention to them but luckily he was on the other side of the room with an experiment gone terribly wrong. She then bent down closer to Katniss to finish her story.

"And then she leaned forward and kissed me. I was so in shock I just froze right there on the spot. Poor Madge, when I didn't do anything she totally thought that I was giving her the cold shoulder and she started to apologize and leave. But that was enough to snap me out of it, so I pulled her back around and kissed her back." At this point Delly sighed and looked dreamily in the distance lost in the sweet memory. "It was my first real kiss you know. It was everything I thought it would be and more. And we stayed up most of the night talking and kissing, and...umm more. So now we're official!"

Now it was Katniss's turn to blush as Delly's words caused memories of her own night with Peeta come flooding back; his hands pressing into her flesh, his breath in her hair, his hard cock pushing into her...okay, she so needed to focus on Delly right now. "I'm so happy for you Delly. Peeta's right, both you and Madge deserve all the happiness you can get." And she really meant it. Delly pushed her way beyond her normal boundaries of friendship but she was genuine and kind. Even if too bubbly for her own good, but maybe Katniss needed something like that in her life. 

"Thanks Katniss, I appreciate it. We just have to do a slow roll out of our relationship. I don't think everyone is going to take it that well. I know what Clove and Glimmer are like. They think they're forward thinking, but, well.."

"They're total bitches," Katniss finished for her. "I'm not their friend and I definitely never want to be, so I can say it for you."

Delly let out a short laugh and shook her head in agreement. "God, I never wanted to say anything because I stuck around them for Madge's sake, but damn I can't stand those girls. They're vile! I can't wait until I graduate high school, and I never have to see them again. But it's not like I have that many options," she said with a sigh.

"You have us," Katniss replied quietly.

"Huh?" was Delly's not so eloquent response. 

"Umm, well, there's us," she answered hesitantly. "Why don't you hang out with Peeta and I during lunch? We won't bring up your social status or anything but who needs that anyway right? And we don't judge. Well Gale and Jo might, but not in a bad way, they're just honest. They pop in every once in awhile when they're not making out in the library, but they're still good people. I know we're not much, but well, if you want..." Katniss trailed off, embarrassed that she had rambled on. Instead of looking at Delly, her eyes tracked her finger that traced someone's name carved into the table top. She was wary about looking up and seeing Delly's reaction; afraid of seeing laughter at her expense or even worse, pity.

After the silence stretched on a moment too long she finally took a peek at Delly from under her bangs with a wary gaze and instead of finding laughter or pity, she saw a quivering lip and eyes glistening with tears. Before she knew it, she had her arms filled with a blubbering blonde. She had no idea what to do, so she just patted her back awkwardly. When Delly finally got a hold of herself and pulled back, she gave Katniss a sheepish smile.

"Girls could you please concentrate on the project!" Mr. Beetee said behind them startling them both. 

"Sorry Mr. Beetee, I was just really excited when Katniss was able to help me understand what we were doing," Delly said with a straight face. He just grumbled "get back to work," and left them again. 

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm usually not so emotional. It's just, I'm a little overwhelmed right now. What with things actually happening with Madge, and now you being so nice and that was totally unexpected. You're not really known for your friendliness. Your scowl can intimidate our football team's defensive line. Rumor is you made Brutus wet his pants with your stare down when he cut you off in the cafeteria line. Ooh, are you offended? I probably shouldn't have said that last part," Delly said once he was across the room.

Katniss, just laughed and waved it off. "Oh, no worries, I don't mind that. If people find me intimidating, hopefully they'll leave me alone."

"Good point," said Delly, cheering up again. "But yes, most definitely I would love to hang out with you at lunch. Wait, hey! I think you're trying to distract me from what happened with Peeta!"

"Okay, so maybe I was kinda sorta hoping you'd forget." Katniss bit her lip to supress the smirk that was threatening take over her lips.

Delly gave Katniss a hard shove on the shoulder and poked her with each of the following words, "Well, I don't easily forget so spill Missy."

"Alright, but on one condition, we start working on this lab so that Professor Beetee doesn't load us with more work. The last time, it nearly killed me."

"Okay, but start talking, I'm sure you can multi-task." Delly quipped, but she started reviewing her chemistry book.

"Well, I don't know if my story is as dramatic as yours, there's no alcoholic ice cream involved."

"Well, I do have the flare for the dramatics, but continue."

"So there I am walking down the street..." And Katniss continued to spill her story to the eager bouncy blond who had unexpectedly became her friend.

**********************

"Hey beautiful," Peeta's warm muscular arms enclosed Katniss from behind her in the cafeteria line. She was about to say “hey handsome” when he lifted her up slightly from the floor.

"Hey! I'm trying to get lunch here, mister," Katniss said with an actual giggle when he put her down. What the hell had her best friend done to her? She'd never giggled so much before in her life or allowed any sort of PDA. She was acting like a common teenager and restraint had gone out the window. He was definitely going to be her undoing.

"What's on the menu today?" he asked, putting his chin on her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I thinks it's sloppy joe? At least I hope it is, otherwise it's a mystery meat that has gone very very wrong," she answered, wrinkling up her nose as her appetite flew out the window at the thought. "I think I might just go for a bagel and some yogurt, food poisoning doesn't really appeal to me at the moment."

"Hey Peeeeta bread," Delly said as she popped up next to them. "Katniss, did I ever tell you that Peeta and I used to be besties in kindergarten. He told me he'd marry me, but broke my heart when he ditched me 1 year later to play with the boys, and then he went all mushy over your beautiful self. He's the last man I'll ever love, he ruined me forever." Delly dramatically clutched at her heart then put her hand to her forehead before they all broke out into laughter. 

They grabbed their food after getting the evil eye from the lunch lady and headed to their table. For once Gale and Jo were actually there instead of some dark corner making out. Katniss didn't have to be close to see that they were doing their other favorite activity, arguing, which would inevitably lead to said making out. When they arrived the fiery couple stopped arguing and looked curiously at their new lunch partner before Jo looked at Gale, bluntly saying, "What's with Boobs McGee over here? Shouldn't she be mocking us lowlifes with the other children of the corn who rule the school?"

"Jo, don't be a bitch. Well, more of a bitch than usual. Her and Madge will be eating with us indefinitely, so you'll just have to deal with it," Katniss said, giving her a firm glare. She found it best to just be as blunt and honest back to Jo or you'd never make any headway with her.

"What! Princess is going to be sitting with us to? Have we entered some sort of bizarro world? What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed, throwing down her apple in dramatic fashion.

“You should have given us a little warning first...” Gale started to stay but his words stuck in his throat at Katniss’ death glare. 

“Not a word from you Hawthorne if you want to still be able to have fun with Joanna later. I’m still pissed about your “Lesbian” prank. You’re just lucky I’m in a good enough mood that I decided not punch you in the nuts when you were asleep. For the time being...” Gale paled and nodded wordlessly while Peeta snorted next to her trying to contain his laughter. 

"It was just a joke. I didn't know that Peeta actually liked you that much. It was all in good fun," he let out a pathetic laugh in a sad attempt to appease her, but it died when her frown deepened between her eyes.

"See this expression Gale? You should know it by now. It's my serious face. I mean business and believe me by the end of this year, I will get back at you.

"Well, I was going to kick your ass Hawthorne but I think she has it covered. I'd watch my back if I were you," Peeta said looking proudly at Katniss. He gave Gale a sharp pat on the back before taking a large bite of his food and smirking at him cheekily.

"Soooo," Joanna drew out, "What's the story with the two blondies?"

"Madge and I are dating, so this is our official coming out, which means that we've been basically kicked out of our old circle. Thank god! I couldn't stand one more moment around those cows. Now I can wear chucks without being made fun of instead of those damn heels. Torture devices I say. My feet are so happy now." Delly said calmly before she took a large bite of her sloppy joe and just looked at Jo patiently waiting for her response. 

After a brief but intense moment of silence Jo gave a sharp nod of the head and said, "Okay, she's cool, she can stay. But Mellark," she turned suddenly and pointed her finger at him, squinting her eyes, "You, will have to bring baked goods for a week because I blame this change on you and I hate change."

"Me! Maybe this is more Katniss's fault, did you ever think of that?" Peeta exclaimed, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Hah! Katniss, making friends, that's real funny. You should become a comedian. You're the one who insists on talking to anybody who crosses your path. It's a real problem, and it's starting to affect me. Soon we'll become the popular table, so stop it. " Jo let out a snort and started to dig in to her food ignoring Peeta's huffs of frustration. Katniss and Delly couldn't help but snicker at him as he pouted slightly before they settled into their usual comfortable conversation. Every few seconds Delly peered around her, clearly distracted that Madge had yet to make an appearance.

Delly leg started to vibrate quickly and she looked ready to go in search of her girlfriend when Madge suddenly blew into the crowded lunch room looking completely flustered and not her usual well-possessed calm self. She plopped down on the seat next to Delly, threw her stuff down hard in frustration on the table and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"This day is completely evil. Somebody out there must hate me. My dog chewed my flash drive which had my homework on it, the purse to my strap broke off in the middle of the hallway spilling everything everywhere, and every time I walked down the hall, somebody shoves me into a locker. I know it's all Glimmer's doing, she takes special glee in manipulating people to do her bidding. Ugh! I hate my life," Madge said before she banged her head softly but systematically against the table.

Delly, put her hand under her forehead then gently pulled her up and turned Madge around to face her. "Is life really that bad? I mean we have each other right?" she asked hesitantly.

The rest of the table was frozen, silently but not discretely watching the couple. Madge said, "Of course not! You're right, just as long as we have each other, what more can I ask for," she answered immediately, leaning forward and kissed Delly softly.

"Okay, break it up you guys before you turn my heart all mushy. I've worked hard on this tough exterior and you'll ruin my cred," piped up Jo effectively breaking the tension and causing everyone else to laugh. 

"Madge, if you or Delly have any problems, just come to me or Peeta. We'll deal with them and make sure they know to leave you alone." The girls looked gratefully at Gale, not expecting such kindness from people they had largely ignored most of their high school existence. 

Loud cackles traveled over the noise of the lunch room and the whole group whipped their heads towards the direction of the noise. There sat Glimmer, Clove, and Enobria laughing and clearly pointing in their direction. If there was any doubt that Madge was imagining things, that was pretty much erased by the look of glee on Glimmer's face.

Delly turned around to a clearly deflated Madge and squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, I got this one." She then calmly stood up and confidently walked past the tables towards her former friends. As she walked, the cafeteria seemed to quite quiet down as people noticed that potential drama unfolding. Whispers spread around her, but Delly didn't pay any attention. She calmly stepped in front of Glimmer whose smug smile played across her face while the other girl's snickers served as a backdrop.

"I always knew you were a raging dyke. You'll fit perfectly at that table of losers. Too bad you had to drag down poor Madge with you. But she'll figure out soon enough that you have nothing to offer her." Glimmer said, her voice ringing out through the entire room.

Katniss held her breath as she waited for Delly to react and was itching to jump out of her seat to support her friend, but Peeta grabbed her hand and held her back knowing that this was her battle to fight.

Delly's lips were in a thin hard line as she glared down at the blonde sitting before her. She didn't say anything as she reached down and grabbed Glimmer's diet soda and took a sip of it. There were a few gasps as people anticipated her throwing the drink into her face but instead she just rolled the can around in her hands.

"Glimmer, I don't know why you're making such a fuss. We all know you've wanted to jump up and down on Cato's cock for awhile now. And now there is nothing in your way. But nooo, you can't be grateful of the opportunity we have given you, instead you gotta be a big fat bitch about it. But you know, after today, we're not going to spend one moment thinking about you. You're not worth it. You're a sad miserable little girl and you'll end up all alone eventually. I feel sorry for you. Grow the fuck up." She took another gulp of her soda before slamming it back down on the table in front of the indignant blonde, then slamming her hands on the table and getting getting so close to Glimmer, she almost fell out of her chair. 

"And if you or anybody else so much as breathes on Madge, I'll let everyone know what happened last summer, I have picture evidence." Delly then stood up, and let out a big cheerful smile and said, "Thanks for the soda by the way," before she walked back to the table. A trail of groans followed her since the witnesses of the confrontation where clearly disappointed that no blood was spilt or clothes torn off of bodies.

"I still would have poured the drink on the bitch, but I can't deny that your style has a certain panache so, respect. I guess you can sit with us," Jo said with a shrug as she munched on her sloppy joe. Delly just rolled her eyes in response, sat back down, and squeezed Madge's hand resting on top of the table that had been tapping nervously.

The drama moment over, the rest of the lunch period proceeded peacefully as Delly and Madge blended easily with the group. Unfortunately Katniss couldn't really concentrate on the conversation flowing around her and appreciate how well everyone was blending because of the boy sitting on her right. Peeta’s hand never strayed from Katniss’ thigh through their meal, rubbing soft circles on the inseam of her jeans slowly moving up as time ticked by. When he moved so high she couldn’t stand it, she clench her thighs, trapping his hand. Their break period was not even half way through when Peeta abruptly got up from the table and grabbed Katniss's hand yanking her up as well. 

"Well, I've had fun ladies and gentleman but as lunch time is almost over I need a little alone time with my woman before I go back into the depths of school hell."

"It's going to take me awhile to get used to you to together, it's fucking weird. I admit, I was like most people, I thought Katniss played for the other team," said Jo, always having fun pushing her friends' buttons.

"Joanna I am so going to..." Katniss started before Peeta slapped his hand over her mouth. “As much as I love witnessing Katniss’ anger go off, I have other things I'd rather do with her," he said before he lifted her and carried her out the lunch room as she protested the whole way. The claps of other students rippled behind them as they left the cafeteria. Peeta carried her all the way down the hallway, to the stares of passing students. She gave up her fruitless struggle, finding a comfortable position, before he finally set her down in the quiet and empty art room where she witnessed Peeta's and Madge's conversation.

"Peeta Mellark! I'm going to kill you. You can't just pick me up like some bag of potatoes! I am sooo going to kick your ass. And what's with those wandering fingers! You have me so worked up...I...ummm...well, it's just uncomfortable," she let out at him. With every word she slapped him on his arm but there was no real energy behind it so he knew that she wasn't really too mad.

"Okay, you can kick my ass later, but right now, can you please make out with me. We have just enough time and I can help you deal with that problem I created," Peeta replied pulling her flush against his body. He proceeded to drag his hands slowly down her back until he grabbed her lush bottom and started kneading it with his strong hands. His face lowered until his lips whispered against her own one last word, "Please."

"I will get you later," she answered suddenly short of breath.

"God, I hope so," he said before their lips crashed together and the fire ignited between them. She felt herself melting as his lips made a sweet path down her neck clouding her judgement. Before she lost all self control she pushed him completely away from herself and pointed a finger at him.

"You're still trying to distract me. I'm not happy with you Peeta Mellark. I still don't know what the hell is on that canvas over there. What's so secret about it that you can share it with Madge but not with me? Don't you trust me?" She tried to play it off as a joke but by the time she finished speaking it was clear to both of them that she was pretty hurt by his actions. Cold doubt like a familiar cloak started to wrap around her and it was easy to go back to norm which was closing herself off. Her arms automatically wrapped around herself as she stepped away from him. It was easier to look down at a spot of paint on the floor then to look him in his beautiful eyes, so afraid was she of rejection. She wanted to be a part of all his important moments, and if he couldn't share what mattered most to him how could she fit in anywhere else?

After the silence stretched to an agonizing length, she took a deep breath to gather courage and looked up. His face was beet red as he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at her through his long blonde eyelashes. 

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I’m just, umm, I'm just embarrassed." He turned around and walked to the canvas and played with the frayed edges of the blanket covering his creation. The outline of his muscles stretched his t-shirt as he closed himself off by tucking his hands under his arms, clearly apprehensive of her opinion. So she followed her instincts and moved behind him. Her hand hovered over his back before she decided to just wrap her arms around him and place her cheek against his warm back. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly to his stomach and she could feel his muscles slightly tremble.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? It's just little ol' me," she said trying to have a lightness in her voice, but it was weighed down by fear.

He let out a soft chuckle, "I guess I'm being silly. It's just when I made this, I didn't know exactly where we stood. Or better yet, I kinda thought you were a lesbian so I was pretty sure that if you saw this it would scare you away. This painting means a lot to me Katniss. I put my heart into it and it is now a part of me." Peeta tugged her arm and pulled her in front of him, pushing her gently towards the work of ar.

"Go ahead, take a peak," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She hesitantly reached out and touched the blanket before she tossed it up and over, revealing what he had been working so hard on for the past year. 

"Wow," was all she could inadequately breathe out. It was her. She was in an unusual pose, not the normal formal ones you often see in paintings. Instead he painted her sprawled out in her favorite meadow near her house. She was lying on her back with her legs in the air as she rubbed her legs together, her toes wiggling in the sunshine. Her chest was slightly arched and a smile played on her lips as her fingers grabbed at the grass and daisies surrounding her. She remembered that day. It was the first real warm day of spring and she had insisted that they have a picnic. It felt so good to just be able to finally wear shorts and throw off her shoes. She just wanted to soak every bit of the warm sun into her skin. The painting made her look sweet, it made her look playful, it made her look so sensual. She couldn't believe how beautiful he made her. It was like he pulled the very best of her and interpreted it through paint.

"You just looked so amazingly sexy that day, I was praying you didn't notice the wood I was sporting the entire time," he said as he laughed softly, his breath caressing her ear. "I couldn't get that picture out of my head, I just had to put it on canvas. Then when I was done, I was afraid of other students seeing it because they would judge you. Or worse, you would see it and judge me, giving that that displeased scowl you do so well." 

"Why would I judge you?" She turned around and looked up quizzically at him, "Am I really that bad?" He surprised her with a larger laugh that put her at ease. 

"Oh god no! Remember I thought you were a lesbian. I thought you would crucify me for even looking at you like that, let alone capturing it," he answered.

"Well, I see your point there. I don't exactly want everyone seeing it. Even though I'm not naked, I feel like I look so exposed," she said a little shyly. She then walked up to him and placed her hands around his neck, pulling him down toward her until her lips barely touched his own and he took in a sharp breath at the intensity he saw in her soft grey eyes.

"But I do really really like it. Love it in fact. How will I ever pay you back for making me feel so beautiful."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," he said before he pressed his lips against her soft pliable ones. She tasted like strawberry chapstick and he wouldn't stop until he kissed and licked off every bit of it.

Peeta picked her up again, but this time Katniss willingly complied, wrapping her legs around his waist. He easily carried her into a large storage room in back of the classroom, his thoughts only on a small couch stored for when a live model was brought in by the art teacher. Peeta fumbled around a little bit before successfully locking the door, his pursuit hindered by the woman he had pressed against the wall who was pulling on his lip. He moaned into her mouth, desperate to touch as much of her compliant body as possible but it was too hard to be successful and hold her against the wall. Peeta turned them around and stumbled towards his original destination, landing on the couch with an "Oof". They both realized that there wasn't that much time left before the bell rang so their movements became hurried and desperate. 

They were completely in sync as Peeta unzipped his pants without detaching his lips from Katniss, and she pushed them and his underwear just below his bottom, low enough so that they freed his cock. She grabbed his cock as soon as it popped free and gently rubbed the palm of her hand around his head, making him break contact with her lips and close his eyes in the pleasure. He was lost in the moment, his breath coming in deep pants against her chest before he pushed her hands away and tried to work on her pants. They were a little harder to deal with, and in their hurried desperation they both were having a hard time yanking them off.

"Fuck, this is too difficult, maybe you should try it from behind?" Katniss said as she looked up at him as she bit her lip a little shyly. 

"Umm, are you serious?” he asked hesitantly with a hint of excitement as he sat up on his haunches. She suppressed a giggle as she took him in. She wasn't sure if he was flushed red from exertion or embarrassment but either way he was completely adorable. She had never been more turned on, seeing him kneeling there mostly dressed with his hard cock standing up proudly. 

She gave her head a firm nod confirming that she was 100% completely serious. "Most definitely, we said we'd try as many positions as possible. This is #3, a bazillion more to go," she said biting her bottom lip enticingly. Peeta Mellark was definitely bringing out the naughty girl in her and she didn't need to say yes twice. She turned over on to her stomach and wiggled her ass, tempting him as she tried to suppress any embarrassment. 

That was all the answer he needed. Peeta scrambled for the condom in his pocket and tore it open with shaking hands before rolling it on, all the while transfixed with her plump ass still taunting him. Maybe later he'd ask her if he could slap it, just once. As soon as the condom was on he leaned over her body and the kiss they shared was so delicious, so full of promise, that neither of them minded the awkward angle. When he pulled away, he left soft pecks along her shoulder blade before he pulled up her hips a little bit, grabbed his cock in his hand, lined up and plunged in causing a gasp to escape past her lips. 

The coupling was fast and hard, each of them pushing and undulating against the other. For being together for so short a time, she was amazed at how much in sync they were with each other already. The new position felt like it was hitting a spot in her belly that was causing the heat to rise faster in her than before and she started to softly mewl from the pleasure. Peeta then reached around with his right hand and pushed his fingers against her clit while the other hand found purchase in the flesh of her ass. Almost his full weight was lying against her but instead of feeling smothered, the friction was electric. She felt surrounded by his body, his scent, his very being in a way she never wanted to end. The cushion of the couch scratched her cheek and Peeta's hot breath filled her ear and his balls lightly slapped her behind. 

Before she had a chance to even prepare for it, her orgasm slammed into her and she bit on the couch cushion to muffle her scream. The pulsations of her orgasm soon brought Peeta’s right after her causing him to groan out her name while thrusting deeply and squeezing her ass tighter. He slumped against her a moment before gently moving them both to lie on their side while he softened inside of her. She grabbed the hand that gripped her stomach and brought it to her mouth giving it a kiss before she let it rest against her breast. 

"You make me do things I would never think about doing. You're making me a bad girl Peeta Mellark. I might end up with a different reputation," she said when she could finally speak again. 

"Oh no, you are all mine, and so is your reputation. I like that everybody thinks you're a cold prude, and I only get this side of you," he answered as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"I'll have a good comeback when I can get my brain to work again. Right now it's completely goo," she chuckled with a raspy breath.

Peeta placed his warm lips against her ear and gave it a gentle kiss before saying, "You and your gooey brain are amazing. I love you Kat. And know that I love you for more than just your beautiful brain. I love you for your hot body too. It's perfection, and I hope to enjoy it for the rest of my life."

Katniss let out a large laugh before she turned around and brought her hands to his cheeks, enjoying the slightly rough stubble against her skin. "I love you too Peeta. Especially for your body. And I'm really starting to like Madge, but I will cut any bitch who tries to get between us again." He laughed while she smiled before they leaned in, giving a soft and tender kiss with the gentle tangle of tongues that said how much they loved each other and gave a silent promise of “always”. When they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, Katniss felt hope for the future blossom inside her heart, bringing a buoyant happiness she hadn't felt since she was a child. They leaned their foreheads against each other, each smiling widely lost in the moment only broken when the end of lunch bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG thanks to my wonderful beta Diana Flynn who was patient with me through the whole process and kept me going. And so much love to all those who left comments and gave me kudos, you all inspire me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feed feedback is appreciated. :-)


End file.
